Blind Between the Lines
by WorldUnseen
Summary: They missed him, he hated them. Everyone wants a happy ending, but everyone doesn't get what they want. "Give us Uzumaki Naruto." He ordered. "Go to hell, Uchiha" She yelled. 'I've missed you' She thought. /Darkfic./
1. Ignorance is a Gift

Okay, some of you are probably wondering why I'm starting a new story when I have a story that is still waiting to be continued. I'll tell you why, I've lost inspiration for 'Blurred', and honestly, I didn't really like it, and on top of that I forgot where I was going to take the story. How pathetic of me, right? I'm still considering on whether or not I'm going to be taking the fanfiction down. I might just leave it up and edit it and say I've discontinued it, but I don't know. I might find inspiration later on and continue it, who knows?

Anyway, this is a completely new fanfiction. I got the idea for it earlier today while reading a book outside in the rain; very relaxing I must say. Try it sometime.

This is going to be a SasuSaku fanfiction with slight hints of other couplings.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto'.

* * *

"Tsunade-sama I have more papers for you to look over–some are urgent." Shizune rolled into the Hokage's office making her way towards the only desk in the room, stacks of paper in hand.

Tsunade looked over the rim of her glass, eyes narrowing at the papers in Shizune's hand. One of the least favorite things of her lifetime was looking over the piles of paper that she received as her role of Hokage of Konoha. With benefits came responsibilities that she clearly didn't want.

Setting her saké glass down, she looked at Shizune once more. "Why can't you give them to Naruto? He is going to be Hokage in short time, is he not? He needs to get used to the heavy work load that's continually finding its way in here." Tsunade sighed. She had been spending more time with Naruto trying to get him ready for when he took her place. Surely he did not just expect to become Hokage and sit in a chair and do nothing; he needed to be ready beforehand for everything.

"Very well, I'll go get Naruto." Shizune turned on her heels and began walked towards the door of the office when Naruto had walked in.

"Ah, Tsunade baa-chan! I'm bored of just waiting around for the day when I get to become the most awesome Hokage Konoha has ever seen; you don't even send me on missions anymore I'm running out of ways to keep myself sane. The day I take your spot really needs to hurry up." Naruto huffed as he slouched himself into a chair that sat in front of Tsuande's desk.

Tsuande's eyes narrowed at Naruto as she poured saké into the small glass that was empty. "I can't believe I recommended such a brat to become the Rokudamie." Tsunade sighed to herself; leaning back in her chair while sipping her saké she looked back at the man in front of her.

She could no longer call him a child anymore; he had become quite the man. He had aged nicely; his face chiseled and eyes the piercing blue they had always been. His hair was still the same, sticking up wildly like he had just woke up out of a deep sleep and stumbled his way into the Hokage tower.

Exhaling deeply, Tsunade looked down at the glass she held. "Don't tell me you have nothing to do, Naruto. There's plenty for you to do," her eyes narrowed at him. "You could file through some of the paperwork that's in desperate need of attention."

"Ehh!? That's too boring and annoying, baa-chan. I think I might die if I look at another paper." Naruto looked at Tsuande sternly. Of course he had wanted to become Hokage ever since he was little and now he was finally completing his dream, he just didn't want to look at all the paperwork that came along with it, he kept telling Tsunade that he was going to hire someone to do that.

"Naruto you need to get used to it. Being Hokage isn't just some walk in the park, it's a lot more than that. The civilians and shinobi of Konoha depend on you, and it's up to you to make the right choices for Konohagakure." Tsunade huffed.

"I know that baa-chan, I've always known that. I just figured I was going to get myself an apprentice like you did. They could help me out with the work load and everything and in return I'd teach them my ways of a shinobi." Naruto grinned looking at Tsunade.

"Naruto, your apprentice won't work for you for forever. Take Sakura for example; she left to become ANBU. Now it's just me, Shizune spends most of her time at the hospital." Tsunade stood, turning to stare out at Konoha through the window.

Naruto jumped up, "Speaking of Sakura-chan, Tsunade baa-chan, when is she coming back from her mission? It was only supposed to be a couple days." He walked over to where Tsunade stood, mimicking Tsunade as she looked out the window. His gaze was worried; he didn't want anything to happen to Sakura.

"She should be arriving today; it was a rather simple ANBU mission." Tsunade shrugged turning to the man standing next to her. "Your birthday's coming up, is it not? You're turning twenty, surely you have something planned?" She smiled at the blond.

"Of course, baa-chan! Hinata-chan wants to take me out for dinner; I don't even have to pay! She's too nice to me sometimes." Naruto grinned not looking away from the window.

Tsunade chuckled, "Well someone's got to be nice to you, I'm sure as hell not going to."

"Baa-chan that was harsh, real harsh." Naruto smiled as he turned on his heels to face Tsunade.

Tsunade beamed, ruffling Naruto's hair she turned to sit back down in her chair. She let out a sigh as she relaxed back into the chair.

Naruto frowned as he walked back over to the chair that he sat in earlier. "Will you help me if I need it, baa-chan?"

"What?" She looked up from the saké she was pouring herself again.

"With everything that's going on between all of the shinobi nations, I was just wondering if you would help me if I really needed it."

Tsunade looked into crystal blue eyes and sighed, "Without a doubt, Naruto. You should know that."

Naruto smiled at the woman sitting behind the desk in front of him. "I know; I just wanted to make sure."

"Besides, when I'm not there to help you out I'm sure your friends will be there for you. They always are." Tsunade gave a hearty smile. She would help him out as much as she could. Tsunade sighed looking towards the pile of paper on the side of her desk.

"Speaking of helping out, why don't you help me out and look through those papers right there?" She nodded towards the overflowing paper on her desk.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the papers and was about to object, but then sighed, deciding against it. He slowly scooted his chair to the corner of the desk that papers were laying grimly.

* * *

The mission was simple enough, travel to Suna and obtain a scroll from the Kazekage. It was a simple chunin mission, why Tsunade had sent an ANBU team Sakura may never know. They hadn't run into any trouble on their way there and on their way back.

Sakura sighed looking up at the birds as they flew above her. She was making her way to the Hokage tower with Shikamaru by her side, both dressed in ANBU attire. The rest of their team had left back to their homes, she didn't care though. It was not her responsibility to keep track of them, Shikamaru was their captain.

She looked up as Shikamaru knocked on the Hokage's office door and grunted. He murmured something about how troublesome their mission had been as he opened the door. Sakura chuckled at him before she walked in after him.

"Ah, Shikamaru, Sakura." Tsunade had looked up and nodded her head to both of them. "How was the mission? Successful I presume?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." They said in unison as they both nodded back at the woman behind the desk.

"Sakura-chan! I'm so glad you're back!" Naruto stood from his seat and jumped at Sakura, picking her up in a giant hug.

"Ah, Naruto-kun. You're killing me." Sakura laughed as Naruto swung her around cheerfully.

Naruto chuckled setting Sakura down, "I can't kill you, you'd merely heal yourself as soon as I did any damage." He huffed, sitting back down in the chair.

Sakura smiled at him, he was always cheerful when they were together. They were family, brother and sister. Sure they weren't related by blood, but that meant nothing to them. They would treat each other like family no matter what. "You know me too well, Naruto."

"Troublesome." Shikmaru said blandly as he turned to Tsunade, setting down the scroll on her desk.

Sakura stood next to Shikamaru and looked down at the blond woman sitting in front of her, eyes questioning. "Tsunade-shishou, why did you send an ANBU team? A chunin team would have been perfectly capable of this mission." She sighed, flopping down into the only other chair that sat in front of Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade sighed, irritated. She narrowed her eyes down at the saké bottle sitting in front of her then softened her gazed as she looked at her former apprentice. She sat there taking in Sakura's appearance. Her hair was only slightly longer than her shoulders, and her jade eyes beamed the most radiant color. She sat there in her full ANBU uniform, her mask resting in her lap.

"Well I couldn't go sending chunin into a battle field if they ran into one. Some of the shinobi nations are becoming nervous and acting rashly because of current events. No one knows Akatsuki's next move and the lands that do know, aren't talking. I didn't want Konoha's chunin to be lost at something that was so easily avoidable. At least I know that ANBU can handle themselves." Tsunade sighed looking at Shikamaru and Sakura.

Shikamaru sighed deeply before turning around and walking towards the door, he waved his hand in the air which meant that he'll see them all later. "So fucking troublesome." He shut the door with a click.

Sakura looked to her former sensai, "Understandable." She nodded once and stood, making her way towards the window, watching the busy streets of Konoha buzz.

"Sakura-chan! It's been awhile since we went and got some ramen, let's go. My treat." Naruto grinned to the pink haired woman gazing out the window.

Sakura smiled and turned to the noisy blond that she considered her very own brother. "Alright." She shrugged, shuffling towards Naruto and ruffled his hair like he was a small child.

Naruto pouted as she ruffled his golden locks but then beamed as he jumped up and dragged her by the arm out of the office that would be his in short time, both laughing on their way out.

Tsunade watched them go; at least two members of team seven were still in good means with each other, which was good enough for her. Her eyes narrowed instantaneously as she looked to what Naruto had left behind for her. The papers he was supposed to be looking through were sprawled out, some folded into paper planes.

Sighing, she sipped her saké and leaned back in her chair. She wouldn't be bothered with paperwork for much longer, and she smiled at that thought.

* * *

"Two pork ramens, please." Naruto said as he held up two of his fingers, Sakura and himself sat down on two of the stools at Ichiraku.

"So the mission was simple, Sakura-chan?" Naruto looked to the woman next to him and smiled. He loved her, but it wasn't the same love he held when he was younger; it was different.

He remembered when he had confessed his love to her; she had laughed it off like it was nothing. He had tried to avoid her the next few weeks after that, but it was proving difficult since they were on the same team as each other. It was merely a crush though; he had gotten over it quickly when he learned that Sakura would never feel the same way he felt. It was a one-sided love and would forever be.

"_Sakura-chan!" Naruto looked up from the steaming bowl of ramen that he was engrossing himself in as he sat at Ichiraku. Sakura smiled as she slipped onto the stool next to him._

"_Ah Naruto. Always stuffing your face, ne?" She laughed seeing Naruto turn to her with noodles hanging out from his mouth. _

_Naruto slurped up the remaining food in his mouth before he sighed. "Sakura-chan, I have something to tell you." He turned to face her completely, eyes stern._

_Sakura looked up from the tea she ordered and currently drinking. She looked confused; she couldn't tell what was going through his mind, which was normally easy to her. "And what is that?" Her jade orbs questioning him._

"_Sakura-chan," he began but quickly stopped, hesitating. His gaze softened as he looked down at the bowl in front of him then back to the pink haired woman, who was watching him with curiosity. "I like you Sakura-chan. I like the way you look at me, the way you talk to me, the way you laugh with me, the way you care for me," sighing he looked into her shining jade eyes. "And I like you more than just a friend."_

_Sakura sighed; she knew he had liked her more than just a friend for awhile now. She just wasn't one to call someone out because of it. Instead she just completely ignored all the hints he had been giving her, and just decided to continue on like friends would. She had wondered if she had the heart to tell him that she didn't feel the same way, she didn't want to hurt him. She didn't want to slam his heart into a wall like had happened to her, she knew how horrible it felt. _

"_Naruto, it's just a crush." She looked up to the blond, cracking half a smile. "Besides, I don't think it would work out, ne?" Sakura looked down to the glass on tea in her hand, she didn't want to see the hurt in his eyes that she knew was there._

_Naruto sighed before looking into the his bowl, seeing the noodles float around. He chuckled, "You're probably right, Sakura-chan."_

"Extremely easy, it reminded me of my genin and chunin days." Sakura smiled, glancing at him. "Too tell you the truth, the whole time I thought we were going to get ambushed any second. It was almost too good to be true, you know?"

Naruto looked to her, her voice taking him out of his trance. "Ah, I wish Tsunade baa-chan would send me on a mission. You have no idea how boring it is just sitting here all day, Sakura-chan. All I do is just look at paperwork with baa-chan." Naruto pouted, it had been awhile since he was sent on a mission of his own.

Sakura chuckled at her friend's innocence, "Well if it makes you feel any better, I had to do the same thing you're doing when I was Tsunade-shishou's apprentice. Besides, you should get used to it; you're going to be the next Hokage after all. Why would she send you on missions when you're next in line to be Hokage? She just wants you safe, we can't have you going off and dying anyway."

Naruto looked at her catching her smile and returning it. "Yeah, I know. It's great; I'm finally completing my dream that I've had ever since I was little. I'm glad you're going to be there by my side to help me out, Sakura-chan." Naruto looked down as both of their bowls were set in front of them, steaming hot.

"Well I can't just not help you, Naruto. You're my best friend; what kind of best friend doesn't help out?" Sakura took her chopsticks in her hand and started slurping down the contents in the steaming bowl.

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled before turning to Sakura. "Hey Sakura-chan, want to be my apprentice?" He grinned ear to ear.

Sakura choked on the ramen that she was chewing before she turned to Naruto. She coughed a couple of times in her hands. "What was that?"

"Do you want to be my apprentice? I mean, you've already been through it all. I'm pretty sure you're good with paperwork too, so I can leave that all to you. It would be great, Sakura-chan." Naruto smiled before shoving more of the bowls contents in his mouth.

"Naruto," Sakura slowly turned to him.

"Hmm? Yeah, Sakura-chan?" He turned in the direction of Sakura with noodles hanging out of his mouth, eyes going wide at what was about to happen. Sakura lifted her hand and hit Naruto right on top of his head. "Ow, Sakura-chan! What was that for?!"

"It would be better if you asked someone younger and with less experience to be your apprentice, Naruto." Sakura turned back to her bowl and continued to eat.

Naruto sighed; it would have been so easy if she would've been his apprentice. She already knew all the ropes of everything. He wouldn't have to waste time explaining to someone on what to do. "Well you could've said no in a nicer way, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked up and smiled, she could never hate him no matter what happened and she was sure of that. She sighed looking down at herself; she was still dressed in her ANBU attire. She'd have to go home and change soon.

"Naruto," she turned to him, eyes hard. "What are you going to do about Sasuke-kun once you're Hokage? It's not like you could just go out and leave one a rescue mission." She had been dreading this, she didn't want him to end up having to send an ANBU squad to assassinate him; she didn't want it to be her squad. Though even if her ANBU team was sent, she'd decline, she wouldn't be able to go through with it and she would just end up putting her team in danger, she wouldn't be able to live with herself if any of them got her because of a foolish mistake she did.

Naruto sighed; he didn't want to answer because he didn't even know what he was going to do. He knew it was his responsibility as Hokage to keep his village safe, and if that meant killing off possible threats then that's what had to be done, and Sasuke was one of those threats. He just couldn't go through with it; he knew he wouldn't be able to give his approval of having an ANBU squad go murder his childhood friend. The council will probably go behind his back and send someone anyway, despite what he says.

"I," he frowned down at the ground as he sat there in Sakura's gaze. "I don't know, Sakura-chan." Sighing, Naruto jumped of the stool, standing steadily on his feet. He nodded once to Sakura, taking his leave.

Sakura frowned, calling back after Naruto. "Hey! Where are you going?"

Naruto didn't even look back towards her as he started his way down the road to the Hokage tower. "Tsunade baa-chan wants me to do a couple of things." And with that said he turned the corner.

Sakura huffed; he hadn't even finished his ramen. She stood slowly, taking the money for both of her and Naruto's meal out of her pocket and placing it on the counter. "Baka, you were supposed to pay." She murmured before walking in the direction to her apartment, kicking a pebble near her feet.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she put the key to her apartment into the lock, clicking as she turned the doorknob and walked inside. Her home was nothing special to her, just a place to sleep and eat while not out on missions but it still gave her a sense of security, and she liked that. She needed someplace where she could feel at ease, this was her heaven.

Shuffling her way into her bedroom, she shut the door quietly behind her and leaned against it and sliding to the ground, Naruto's words replaying in her head.

"_I don't know, Sakura-chan."_

Surely he wasn't going to send someone after Sasuke, Naruto was never one to give up on his friends despite how much trouble they got themselves into. Naruto was always there, the friend that you never wanted to leave your side. His bright attitude and smile could make anyone's day; he was a savior for all of them.

Sakura huffed, _"He'll do the right thing–I know he will." _ Grunting as she stood up from her sitting position, her muscles ached and her head throbbed. She sat at the edge of her bed, setting down the ANBU mask she had been holding. Moonlight peeked through the curtains covering her bedroom with a glow.

She fell back, the springs in her bed protesting as she bounced back up slightly. All she wanted was to sleep, that's all. Curling up on her bed and sighing she looked at the picture that was laid on the table next to her bed. It was the photo of team seven when they were genin, her favorite people in the world standing next to her. She kept it there, keeping herself humble.

Sakura's eyes narrowed as she looked at the Sasuke, who stared back at her. She still had feelings for him, no matter how many times she had told herself in the past that she didn't. She couldn't deny her feelings. She had tried getting over him by finally accepting to go on dates with some of the shinobi that had asked her out. None of it worked, no matter how many dates she went on, she was still falling for the boy who had betrayed her and her loved ones.

Scowling as she set the picture back where it had been laying she flipped over on her back, staring at the ceiling. _"I should be a traitor just for falling for one."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Sakura-chan, oh Sakura-chan!" Naruto chimed running throughout Sakura's apartment and stopping in front of her bedroom door.

"N-Naruto-kun, I think she's still sleeping. We should leave, w-we can come back later." Hinata walked after Naruto trying to persuade him to stop his parade.

"Nonsense, Hinata-chan! She will wake up because I am the wonderful Hokage and I demand her to get up." Naruto looked to Hinata sternly; his gaze slowly softened as he looked at her and smiled.

Hinata blushed, turning around and walking back towards the small kitchen mumbling softly as she went.

"Shut up, Naruto! You're not the Hokage yet, so I don't have to do anything you say." Sakura opened the door smirking. Her hair stuck up at random places; she had tossed and turned all night.

Naruto frowned as he looked at what she was wearing. "You have a mission today Sakura-chan?"

Sakura stared, confused at the sudden question. She followed his eyes seeing what he was looking at and frowned herself. She stood in her ANBU uniform; she must have fallen asleep in it last night. She was too engrossed in thinking when she should have changed out of it. Sighing she looked back up to the man in front of her and shrugged. "Let me go change."

"Okay." Naruto had turned around and started walking to the kitchen to find Hinata.

Yawning, Sakura shut the door with a soft click. She turned to the dresser sitting next to her bed and pulled out a suitable outfit and laid it out on the bed. It was simple, a red uwagi that had the Haruno clan symbol placed on the back and was held closed by a black slash, and black pants.

Sakura stripped herself of the uniform and slid on the uwagi, tying the slash so it would not come undone. She pulled on the pants and pushed up the bottoms of them higher above her calf, pulling the strings tight and tying them.

She sighed looking into a mirror hanging on the wall, _"I look like a mess."_ Taking a brush, she brushed through her pink hair, gently pulling when she came to tangles in it.

* * *

"W-what do you think Sakura-chan wants for b-breakfast, N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata stuttered as she closed a cabinet door and looked to Naruto.

Naruto sat at the small table that was in Sakura's kitchen, huffing. "Eh, I don't know Hinata-chan. There's barely anything here; I mean I know Sakura-chan goes on a lot of missions and everything, but she could at least keep her placed stocked!" He stood up and walked to the refrigerator, hoping to find a trace of food there.

"Why should I keep my apartment stocked with food if I'm not even going to be here to enjoy it, Naruto?" Sakura slouched into the chair next the table Naruto was sitting at previously. "Even if I did, it wouldn't be here when I returned. I would have to listen to how you miraculously found your way to my apartment and saw someone break in and steal all my food or that you accidently sleep walked here and ate all my food." She stared at him lazily with her elbow resting on the table having her hand hold her head up.

Hinata giggled knowing how much truth was in Sakura's words. "Why don't we just g-go to the market and p-pick something up there?"

"Ahh, Hinata-chan! Why didn't I think of that?!" Naruto shut the refrigerator door with a slam, empty bottles rattled against each other.

"Hey now, I'd appreciate it Naruto if you didn't break my fridge." Sakura stood walking towards the door leading out of her apartment, "Let's go before you decide to wreck anything of mine." She turned from the two and opened up the door, stepping outside.

"Come on, Hinata-chan." Naruto grabbed Hinata by her hand and ran after his pink haired friend.

* * *

"So how exactly did you get into my apartment, Naruto?" Sakura asked before she took another bite out of the apple she was holding.

Naruto looked up from the orange he was trying to peeling, "Oh, your door was unlocked."

Sakura sighed; of course she hadn't remembered to lock the door last night, she had too much on her mind. She looked up towards the clear blue sky, and closed her eyes as she listened to the busy talk of the people around her.

"S-sorry Sakura-chan." Hinata apologized as she took the orange from Naruto's hand and peeled it herself; he was having no luck with it.

Sakura cracked open her eyes and smiled at the Hyuuga. She was too polite, how Naruto got Hinata was beyond her. Complete opposites, Naruto was loud and Hinata was timid. But hey, after all, "Ah, don't worry about it Hinata-chan."

"_Opposites attract."_ And Naruto and Hinata were a perfect example of that.

"Oh yeah Sakura-chan, Tsunade baa-chan wants to see us." The words slipped casually out of Naruto's mouth as he ate an orange slice, the juices leaking out of the corners of his mouth as he spoke.

"What, why didn't you tell me sooner?!" Sakura's eyes narrowed at the blond as she threw away the apple core.

Naruto stopped eating as he turned to look at Sakura with a grin on his face, "It didn't seem that important to me, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed as she grasping Naruto by the elbow and walking towards the Hokage tower. "See you later, Hinata-chan." She waved over to the girl as they left who smiled back at them and started off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Tsunade sighed as she leaned back in her chair, sipping her daily saké ration. She should've never sent Naruto to go get Sakura and expect them to arrive within short time; it had been over an hour since he had left.

"Ahh, Sakura-chan! Do you think you could loosen your grip on my arm?!"

Naruto's yells could be heard through the walls. Tsunade grunted as she brought her hands up and began messaging her temples in hopes of relieving the pain that was creeping its way into her head at the thought of Naruto being in her office.

The door slammed open as Sakura dragged Naruto into the room. "Sorry we're late, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura bowed in front of Tsunade's desk with an apologetic smile.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at the man her student had a hold of. "That's the last time I send you to go get someone."

Naruto looked to Tsunade as she spoke with a sheepish grin plastered on his face. "I didn't think it was that important, baa-chan." The blond explained.

"How you could not think it was important, I told you it was before you left. Do you have short-term memory loss?!" Tsunade threw her head back as she downed a cup of saké.

Falling down into a chair, Naruto looked to Tsunade with a pout on his face. "If I do, will you fix it?"

"Oh, I'll fix it alright." Tsunade said; sarcasm drenched her words. She turned to her former student and sighed. "Anyway, I've brought you both in here to discuss something important," she looked to Naruto out of the corner of her eye before turning back to Sakura to continue, "With the two of you."

Sakura sighed as she sat down in the other chair, she wasn't going to just stand there and listen to all of this. If there was an opportunity to get comfortable, she was going to take it.

"As you know, it's recommended as Hokage to have at least one advisor." Tsunade turned towards Naruto, "And Naruto has told me that he would like you to be it. Do you accept?" She finished as she looked at Sakura.

Sakura stared out the window, the two of them have always told each other that they would be by each other's side until the end, but she just didn't think she'd be the Rokudaime's advisor helping him with all the important discussions that were just too big for one person to make. Sure it would have made more sense for Naruto to ask Tsunade to be his advisor since she had already been through it all. Sakura didn't care, however, she was happy. Happy that he had asked _her_ take the roll of his advisor, it was an important job. And she knew that she would be good at it.

Sakura grinned as she looked at Tsunade and Naruto. "Of course."

"Ya, Sakura-chan! With you by my side, this village will be the best!" Naruto jumped up and exclaimed enthusiastically.

Tsunade smiled at Naruto's antics, and her smile grew even wider as she looked at Sakura, who was laughing at her blond friend. "Now that that's taken care of, there's another matter I would like to discuss." Tsunade knitted her fingers together looking at the two in front of her take their seats.

"What is it now, baa-chan?" Naruto huffed as his eyebrows knitted together.

"It's about the Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura and Naruto went ridged in their seats, both taking in short breaths. Their eye's hardened just by the mention of their teammate's name.

Naruto looked at Tsunade, his gaze stern. "What about him, Tsunade baa-chan?"

"I think you should give up on ever bringing him back."

Sakura stared, her mouth hanging open at the words that just casually rolled off Tsunade's tongue. She wasn't really ready to give up, she still had hope and Naruto did too. They weren't ready to just sever their ties with him just yet.

"And why is that?" Naruto glared at the blond haired woman in front of him. If he was able to complete his goal at becoming Hokage then he sure as hell was able to bring Sasuke back.

"I just think that it's a hopeless effort now, you're both going to be staying in Konoha for quite some time now. Naruto, with you as Hokage you can't just go up and leave on one of your childhood adventures. And you Sakura, as the Hokage's advisor you won't be able to go on nearly as many missions as you do now, you'll have to stay with Naruto. Even if he did come back, team seven won't be the same like you seem to think it will. It's best if you two just give up." Tsunade sighed, pushing an empty saké bottle to the side.

"I can't believe you, baa-chan." Naruto stood with his arms tight against his side, hands clenched into fists. He looked down at Tsunade through narrowed eyes.

"Ahh, what's going on here?" The three hadn't even noticed as Kakashi walked into the room.

Naruto spun around towards Kakashi, "You hear this, Kakashi-sensai?! Tsunade baa-chan wants us to give up on Sasuke!" Naruto yelled; he was furious; no one was going to force him to give up on his friends.

Kakashi sighed, walking over and leaning against the wall near the Hokage's desk he looked at his two students. "I knew you two weren't going to like this."

Sakura stood looking at the grey haired man, "You mean you knew about this, Kakashi-sensai?" Her hands were in fists, but she didn't seem to be having as big as an emotional breakdown as Naruto was. Her jade orbs dug into Kakashi, eager to know the answer.

"Hai."

Sakura sighed hearing Kakashi's reply; she grabbed Naruto by the shoulder then firmly grasped his arm leading his out of the room before he could do anything he'd regret later.

Kakashi looked to Tsunade when his former students had left; he walked over to her desk and placed a scroll on it. "Tsunade-sam-"

"Do you think I made a mistake by telling them to give up?" Tsunade looked up at the man in front of her, eyes full of regret.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

* * *

"I can't believe her, Sakura-chan." Naruto said looking down at the bowl that was sitting in front of him. The steam coming out of the bowl made his eyes water, but he didn't care. "Why would she say that to us?"

Sakura sat there grimly, processing everything that just happened. She couldn't help thinking that there was truth in Tsunade's words. _"Maybe we should just give up,"_ It had been years since they had gotten any information on Sasuke; he could be dead for all they know. It would be pointless if they went on a rescue mission hoping to bring Sasuke back alive and all they came back with was a rotting body. They'd feel like fools.

"Naruto, maybe Tsunade-shishou was right. Maybe our effort is futile after all." Sakura looked at the man sitting next to her.

Naruto looked up at her, eyes hardened. "Don't talk like that, Sakura-chan. You know that's not true."

But she couldn't help thinking it was, after all these years Sasuke probably didn't even care one ounce for them anymore. Why waste energy trying to bring someone back who doesn't want to go?

"Forget about it Naruto, let's just look ahead. You're going to be the Hokage of Konoha tomorrow, ne?"

Naruto stared at her, eyes slowly softening at realization dawned on him. He was going to be the Hokage tomorrow and he had completely forgotten about it. He looked at Sakura's face; she looked like everything that just happened hadn't affected her at all. She looked completely at ease.

But she wasn't; inside she was stressed and worried about everything. She didn't want her friends to worry about how she felt so she merely hid behind a fake mask. She'd put on a happy face when around the people she loved and take it off when she was alone. She wanted her friends to be happy, even when she wasn't.

Naruto chuckled, "I feel so stupid, Sakura-chan. I forgot about it all." He sighed as he pushed his bowl away from him; his conscious was eating him away.

Sakura laughed at Naruto, "Maybe Tsunade-shishou should've fixed your memory, ne?"

"Why have her do it when you can do it better? You're medical skills surpass baa-chan's anyway." Naruto flashed a hearty smile.

Sakura looked at him with a soft smile; it was true her skills surpassed Tsunade's just she merely denied it. She would forever view Tsunade as her superior. Sighing, Sakura stood from the stool she sat at; bringing her arms up over her head stretching her sore muscles. "Where's Sai?" She looked at Naruto as she brought her arms down.

"He's on a mission, he's coming back later on tonight, Sakura-chan." Naruto glanced at her, "I told him he had to be here to see me become Hokage tomorrow."

"Ah, while I've got to go. I told Ino that'd I'd spend time with her today, she seems to think we don't spend enough time with each other anymore." She placed the small sum of money on the bar to pay for the tea she had drunk.

"No, I've got this one, Sakura-chan!" Naruto pushed her money back in her direction, "Besides, I didn't pay last night like I said I would; it's also the least I can do since you agreed to be my advisor."

Sighing, Sakura grabbed the money and slid it back into her pocket. "Alright then; anyway there better be some great benefits to being your advisor, Naruto." She turned on her heels and started her way out of Ichiraku.

"There is, Sakura-chan! There's a great dental plan!" Naruto yelled after her as she walked down the road.

* * *

"Welcome to Yamanaka flower shop." The blond haired woman behind the counter chimed as Sakura walked in. "Oh, it's just you." Ino huffed, letting her smile fad; her checks were already starting to hurt from working today. Putting on a fake smile could really be exhausting.

Sakura walked up to the counter and smiled at her friend's state. "Yes it's me, how's work?" She picked up a small flower that was lying down near the register, twirling and sniffing it.

Ino sighed as she took the small plant out of Sakura's hand, "It's very tiring, I should just quit. I don't think I'm cut out for all this flower stuff."

Sakura pouted as Ino stole the flower from her, setting it back down. "Hai, 'cause playing with flowers all day could exhaust anyone." She teased as Ino made a few adjustments to a small bouquet behind the counter.

Ino's eyes narrowed at the pink haired woman, "Besides distracting me from my work, what did you come in here for anyway?"

"Your memory is almost as bad as Naruto's," She sighed. "You wanted to spend time with me, remember?" She quirked one brow up at Ino.

Ino squeaked as realization came to her, "Okay, let me go tell my mom that I'm taking the rest of the day off." She said as she walked to a door in the back.

Sakura sighed as she looked around the shop, it was empty. Of course it was a weekday, and they were always slow those days. It was the weekends that brought in the real business. She walked over to a shelf that had a variety of different flowers on it and smiled as she picked up a flower. It was gorgeous; it had red at the base of it and faded to white near the middle of each petal.

"Do you like it?" Ino had walked back in shop and was taking off her apron.

Sakura jumped and stared at her, Ino had caught her off guard. "Hai."

Ino laughed at Sakura's stunned expression, "You know for Tsunade-sama's apprentice I would expect you to always be on guard." She teased as she walked to where Sakura was standing, glancing down at the flower she held, "It's a flaming spring green tulip, it just came in." She picked the flower out of Sakura's hands and grabbed her hand, leading her out of the shop. "Come on, forehead!"

"Where are we going, Ino-pig?!" Sakura yelled as she yanked her hand from the blond, rubbing it hoping to ease the pain.

The streets were buzzing, vendors setting up their shops for tomorrow's event, civilians having everyday conversations, and small children running around. The sun beamed down on Konoha's busy life; birds chirped as they landed on roofs and awnings.

"I can't believe Naruto is actually going to become Hokage; I never thought he could do it." Ino began walking, her eyes smiling as children ran by. She had always wanted children of her own one day; she just didn't think it'd be anytime soon, especially when she was still a kunoichi of Konoha.

"He never gives up easily; he's one of the most determined people I've ever met." Sakura smiled, she was glad Naruto was her friend; she didn't know where she would be without him. It was if they were connected at the hip at times.

Ino laughed, "You've got that right, forehead. I wonder who he chose as his advisor anyway, probably some old guy." She grinned up at the sky.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at Ino, _"I'm not some old guy."_ She sighed, "Actually Ino-pig, Naruto chose me as his advisor." She combed her hand through her hair, smoothing it out.

Ino turned to her pink haired friend with a grin on her face, "Congradulations, forehead!" She grasped Sakura in a hug, "Don't tell Naruto anything stupid, okay. He'd probably go along with it and next thing you know Konoha's one of the most hated shinobi nations." She chuckled as she let go of Sakura.

Sighing, Sakura combed her hair down again. "I won't, and besides, Naruto won't be that foolish as to do anything like that, but if he tries to I'll be there to stop him." She grinned at Ino as she continued to walk.

"So I guess this means you're no longer ANBU?" Ino glanced at Sakura through the corner of her eye.

"I guess not." Sakura frowned; she really did like being an ANBU. It made her feel worth it, all the years she spent trying to become better so she could finally stand in the same ranks as Naruto were paid off. She was no longer looked at as the weak member of team seven; it made her smile every time she heard people whisper as she passed by them as they talked about how she had grown and improved in both her medical and physical skills.

Naruto and Sasuke had always had attention, they were born with it. Both were prodigies, she was nothing. Coming from an average clan, she wasn't born with any special kekkei genkai, honorable name or a jinchuuriki stored inside of her; she had felt like the outsider on her team. She would walk by people and they would gossip, saying how she shouldn't have been placed on team seven and how she was going to be nothing compared to what her teammates were going to be.

But she had proved them all wrong when Tsunade had taken her under her wing and taught her everything she knew now. Tsunade saw potential in her and she brought it out. She was now one of the most respected kunoichi's in Konohagakure. She hadn't just took on Tsunade's skills, she had also taken on the graceful features of her shishou; she no longer was a stick skin figure that looked like it could be destroyed with a poke. She had filled out, the curves that were envied she was blessed with. Her skills rivaled with the blond sannin's, she was not a disappointment any longer.

"That's a shame, isn't it? I know how happy you were they day you became ANBU, telling everyone you came in contact with." Ino shook her head, laughter escaping through her lips.

Sakura looked towards her friend whose voice had taken her out of her trance. "Hai." A small sigh crept its way out of her mouth, barely audible. She pushed her lips into a thin line, grimacing at the ground as they walked.

"But hey! You're moving on to bigger and better things now, no more will people refer to you as 'Haruno Sakura of Konoha ANBU', now it's 'Haruno Sakura, Rokudaime's advisor'." Ino giggled, throwing her fist in the air as she spoke. "Thanks to you, now I have all the inside links to what's going down. I will no longer be in the dark!"

Sakura laughed, she wasn't going to leak valuable information to her friend. "What even makes you think that I'll tell you anything, pig?"

Ino gaffed at her friend, "We're best friends–you love me! You don't want to keep your friends in the dark, do you?"

"I think I can afford to keep at least one friend in the dark." Sakura's eyes glistened devilishly at her baffled friend. She turned to a vendor they had stopped in front of, his stand had various candy's on it. Sakura smiled at the man behind the stand, he was old but humble. The man nodded with a small smile plastered on his face, his crow's feet making themselves more present than before. Sakura picked up a small hard candy that was green; her hand dug into the small pocket her pants had and brought out the small change and gave it to the man who said a small thank you in return.

Ino huffed as they began walked away from the vendor; she eyed the small candy as Sakura popped it into her mouth. "You know, you probably could've gotten that for free–being the Rokudaime's advisor all." She grinned as the last words slipped from her mouth.

"It's only a small candy; I was perfectly fine with paying for it." Sakura glanced at Ino as she sucked on the watermelon flavored candy. "I don't plan on taking advantage of my new job, pig. Though I know you would."

"Damn right I would!" Ino confessed, laughing. "It would be the best damn job I've ever had."

"Yeah, just keep telling yourself that until they fire you." Sakura laughed at her blond friend–nearly choking on the candy in her mouth.

"Whatever, forehead. Anyway, I've got to get back to the shop; I was only allowed a small break." Ino huffed–turning on her heels, she began walking in the opposite direction.

"But I thought you were going to try to get the rest of the day off?" Sakura said after her.

Ino looked back with an annoyed look, "My mom thinks we're going to be busy because of tomorrow and everything." She turned back towards the flower shop, leaving her imprint in the dirt as she walked. "By the way, shouldn't you be getting ready for tomorrow?" The woman called over her shoulder before she turned a corner–leaving Sakura to stand there alone.

"I suppose." Sakura murmured; she dug her heels into the dirt before turning towards the Hokage tower.

* * *

"Baa-chan if I have to make a speech, it's going to be short and sweet. I don't want to be up there forever talking about boring politics." Naruto whined, looking Tsunade in the eyes.

Tsunde coughed–slamming down her saké glass after she downed it, "Naruto, you better not mess anything up. You're going to be Hokage; this village deserves at least a nice speech from you."

Naruto sighed, "I should just let Sakura-chan handle all this; she's more into this stuff then I am." He slumped down into the chair, his head rolling side-to-side on the back of it.

"No, it's your responsibility. Not hers." Tsunade glared at the blond haired man, eyes digging into him.

"What's not my responsibility, Tsunade-shishou?" Sakura walked in, shutting the door with a soft click behind her. "What are you two talking about?" She sat on the edge of Tsunade's desk, crossing her legs with a small smile.

Tsunade watched as her former student sat, a smile finding its way across her face but quickly fading away. "Now that I've got you both here, I would like to apologize for what I said earlier. It was a mistake," Her voice and gaze sincere as she looked at the two in front of her.

Sakura couldn't help but frown at Tsunade's apology, _"No, it wasn't. You had every right to tell us that. We're the ones that are fooling ourselves and you were just trying to get us to see that."_ She wanted to say it, but she couldn't bring herself to it. Naruto would look at her like an idiot, as if she had just betrayed him for everything that he believed in. She wouldn't do that–not to him.

"Alright baa-chan! I never thought I'd hear an apology come from your mouth!" Naruto grinned; he was beyond relived by Tsunade's words. He hadn't wanted to give up on his best friend, even if everyone told him he should and how it was hopeless. He wouldn't listen to them; he'd just go on hoping that one day Sasuke would return. Ignorance was bliss.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed at Naruto, she had wanted to throw curses at him but refrained herself from doing so. "Shut up Naruto, either take the apology or not. I could care less whether you do or not." That was a lie; she wanted them both to accept it no matter what she told them even though it was better if they just gave up on their quest. _"The sooner they give up on trying to bring Sasuke back, the better for them and Konoha."_ She sighed as she looked from Sakura to Naruto.

"Alight, alright." Naruto nodded in approval of the apology she had thrown at them.

Sakura smiled looking at her shishou, "Thank you." _"For trying to get us to see the reality of the situation."_ She wanted to speak the last part of it, but couldn't as she looked at Naruto's cheerful face.

"Ah, anyway let's talk about how tomorrow's going to work." Tsunade nodded towards a robe that lay on the back of the free chair in front of her desk, "That robe is for you, you'll be standing next to Naruto tomorrow and I suggest you wear it."

Sakura hopped off the sitting position she was in on the desk and picked up the fabric. She slid her arms into the holes and smiled as she wrapped it closely to her body. The robe itself was red with the Konoha leaf symbol stitched on the back, the trimming was plain white.

"It looks nice on you Sakura-chan!" Naruto hollered grinning ear to ear. "I wish I could've said the same when I had one of my clones try it on earlier. I look a lot better in the Hokage robes in all honesty."

Laughing, Sakura slipped off the robe–laying it back over the chair and resuming her spot on the edge of the desk. "Thanks, Naruto."

Sighing, Tsunade looked towards both of them. "It's getting late, I suggest you both go get your rest and come back here tomorrow morning to get ready."

"At least you're kicking us out in a nice way, baa-chan." Naruto grumbled as he stood from his seat. "Hinata-chan's probably looking for me. I'll see you guys later." Stretching his back he turned towards the door, waving a 'goodbye' over his head.

Sakura sighed watching him go, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Tsunade-shishou." She nodded towards the woman seated behind the wooden desk as she jumped off from where she was seated. She began to lead herself out of the office when Tsunade's voice called after her.

"You're forgetting something."

Sakura looked back, her brows arched in questioning before she saw what Tsunade pointed to with her delicate finger. She let out a soft laugh as she picked up the robe and slung it over her shoulder. "Goodbye, shishou." Making barely audible steps to the door she walked out, shutting it quietly behind her.

* * *

"I need you and your team to capture the Kyuubi; I'm sure you're capable of that."

A voice broke out of the silence in the dark cavern. The rain could be heard pounding down from the outside of the cave where gloomy skies dominated. A cool breeze found its way in, making one of the shadows shiver but quickly regained their posture.

"After all–you are an Uchiha." One crimson eye bore into two of its equals, threatening.

A snort escaped one of the shadows, followed by a jab in the stomach by another shorter form and soft–yet vicious murmurs.

"Hn."

* * *

Yay, yay, yay! First chapter finally done! I've been working on this twenty-two page beauty for five days, which is awhile for me. I'm just glad I got this one over; I did a lot of introducing and development in this. Oh so tiring, haha.

Read and Review!


	2. Birds are wild

I'm so glad many of you liked my first chapter! I was afraid no one would read it because of the length of it. Haha, anyway I was just too happy when I went to check my inbox and found so many alerts from FF about my story being faved and whatnot. I wonder how long I'm going to make this bad-boy of a chapter, ha.

**I'm sorry! I actually would've had this posted sooner but I've been sick. I got food poisoning when I went on a trip with some friends of mine; it was not fun at all. I spent most of the time by the toilet getting rid of my internal organs.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura walked into Tsunade's office–falling into the soft chair in front of her desk, it was too early. And oh–how her muscles ached, she had slept wrong the night before and now she was facing the consequences. She moaned as she brought her hand up and held it over the back of her neck, pressing chakra into the tense muscles that sat beneath her skin trying to soothe them.

"Bad night?" Tsunade looked to the hunched over form sitting in front of her, swishing around the small amount of saké that was settling at the bottom of her glass.

Sakura looked up, wincing as the muscles moved and tightened once more. "Kind of, shishou." She confessed, slumping over again as she pumped more chakra in to soothe the pain.

Sighing, Tsunade stood from her chair and stopped by Sakura's side. "Let me see." She grazed Sakura's skin with her delicate fingers and began to press her own chakra in, making Sakura sigh in relief of the pain.

"Thank you." Sakura mumbled into her hands as Tsunade shuffled back to her seat behind the desk. She yawned; stretching her arms out and smiling at Tsunade when she didn't feel her muscles cramp or twitch in agony.

"Ah, baa-chan! Why did we have to get here so fucking early!?" Naruto stumbled in with a cup of pork ramen in his hand–the contents threatening to spill over. "The ceremony's not till noon!" He huffed as he sat himself in the only other chair available. "And why did you have to send Kakashi-sensei to come get me? Do you know what it's like seeing a masked man sitting on the edge of your bed having no idea who it is?!"

"Don't be like that Naruto, you knew it was me." Kakashi strode in, leaning against Tsunade's desk as he grinned at Naruto through his mask. "Though I might have to come into your apartment more often; some of the things you mumble in your sleep are just too good."

Naruto glared at the man–preparing to retort against Kakashi's words as he brought up an accusing finger.

"Naruto." Tsunade's voice was stern, demanding. "Stop acting like a child, you should be acting mature. Today is the day you're going to be recognized as the Rokudaime of Konohagakure. I expect you to act like such with grace and manner as a Hokage would." Her eyes pierced the blue depths she looked into.

"That's funny, baa-chan. I see none of that in you!" Naruto laughed, pointing a chopstick in her direction as he chewed on the remaining ramen in his mouth.

"Naruto, show some respect." Kakashi sighed, the arguing never stopped between the two.

Naruto's blue eyes went from Tsunade to Kakashi, narrowing. "Kakashi-sensei!" His voice pleading, as he wanted Kakashi on his side.

"Kakashi-sensei's right, Naruto." Sakura looked to her best friend, wanting him to just give up on the quarrel that would soon begin between the two. "The least you could do is to show some respect for Tsunade-shishou. She didn't have to recommend you as the next Hokage when she decided to resign from her position. You have no idea what she went through just to get the elders to agree with her choice as the next Hokage."

Naruto sat back in his seat, grumbling. He at least wanted one person on his side and he didn't even get that, even if it was just a small argument. "Fine," he huffed before taking another bite of the ramen. "Why is it that you wanted us here so earlier for anyway?" He asked between mouthfuls.

Tsunade glared at Naruto's obnoxious eating habit, "Don't talk with your mouthful." _"Didn't you mother teach you better?"_ No–she couldn't say that, that would've been too low for her. Naruto didn't have a mother to guide him when he was younger–nor the father that she knew he had wanted there for guidance. He had grown up alone until he met up with team seven; they had changed his life more than they would ever know.

Tsunade smiled, Minato would be proud–his son becoming the Rokudaime, like father like son. Naruto was following in his father's footsteps. "What's it like Naruto–seeing that you're about to become one of the youngest Hokage's this village has ever had?" Tsunade gave a soft smile to the blond haired man.

Naruto grinned, "It's great, and I'm going to be the best Hokage Konoha has ever seen!" He hollered as he waved his chopsticks in the air. "Even better then the Yondaime." A soft smile graced his lips as he set his chopsticks in the empty cup in his hands. His father had been a hero and he was going to do just the same. He would live up to and beyond Minato's reputation no matter what was thrown at him.

Tsunade chuckled; Naruto had too much spunk for his own good. "You better not let Konohagakure down, Naruto." She smiled as she downed a small amount of saké.

"Drinking already, Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi eyed the woman suspiciously, "I don't suppose you have a poker game going on behind you also?"

Tsunade glared at Kakashi, huffing. "Hush–whatever I do with my time is of no importance to you."

Kakashi chucked beneath his dark mask, his crow's feet becoming ever more evident. "Alright, alright." He waved off the fuming woman sitting behind the desk.

The door to the office creaked open as Shizune walked in, a smile dancing its way on her features when she spotted who was in the room. She bowed her head slightly as she walked up to Tsunade's desk. "Everything's going just as planned, Tsunade-sama."

"Perfect." Tsunade smiled at the dark haired woman before turning her gaze on Sakura. "Put your robe on, Sakura." She instructed.

Sakura looked up from her gaze at the floor to the Godaime and nodded. She gently lifted the robe from her lap where it had been laying since she arrived. Standing up she slipped the robe over the pale green yukata she wore, small flowers decorating the white obi. A faint smile crawled to her lips; the yukata had been a gift from her friends for her eighteenth birthday, and it was one of the best gifts she had ever received.

Tsunade pushed herself up from the chair she sat in; walking to a small wardrobe closet she pulled out a robe. "Naruto, put this on." She walked to the man, handing him the robe with a small sigh.

Naruto jumped up with a spark in his eyes, "Alright, it's about time I get to finally put this on and get the title of Hokage!" He chimed as he snagged the fabric out of Tsunade's hands. Pulling the robe on with a swift motion, he beamed at the room's occupants.

"It looks good, Naruto." Sakura commented. Laughing, she shuffled over to the blond–fixing the collar to the robe. "There." She smiled as she backed away, admiring really how Naruto looked now that the robe was straightened out and fixed. "You look like a true Hokage."

"Just like your father." A soft smiled played on Tsunade's features. "He would have loved to see this day, you know. Don't disappoint him."

Naruto smiled, tears threatening to spill at the mention of his father. "I won't." He confirmed as he looked at the busty woman with a small nod.

"Alright then, let's get going." Tsunade sighed, leading the way to the door. "You know Naruto–I'm going to miss this office." She stopped at the doorway, looking back at Naruto–grinning. "But I'm definitely not going to miss all the paperwork–that's all yours."

* * *

"Come on, Shikamaru! We can't afford to miss this, stop being such a lazy ass!" Ino roared, dragging Shikamaru by his hand. They ran past the crowds of people in the roads, bumping and shoving their way to the Hokage tower.

Sun danced across the Konoha, caressing each and every body in it. Not one cloud in the sky's domain–it was breathtaking. Children ran and played as their parents made their way to the center of the village, gossiping on their way there. Voices boomed, each person struggling to hear what the other was saying. Everyone was heading to one place–the Hokage tower.

"Slow down, you damn woman! It's not like we're going to miss it." Shikamaru complained, bumping into a man. This was not his idea of a good time, by far. There was not one cloud in the sky for him to direct his attention to.

"Oh, Shut up Shikamaru. We're almost there!" Ino chimed over her shoulder at the miserable looking man. "Hinata-chan!" Ino waved with her free hand as the dark haired woman came into view through the crowd.

Hinata's brow furrowed as she struggled to see the woman who called her name through the sea of bodies. She stood at the front of the crowd, ready for the event to begin. She wouldn't miss this moment for the world. The love of her life finally completing his dream that he had wanted for so many years–no, she wouldn't miss this for anything at all.

"Ah, Hinata-chan! I'm so glad I found you; I was afraid I was going to have to watch this whole thing with slow-ass right here." Nodding towards Shikamaru, Ino laughed. "Anyway, when's this thing supposed to start?" She asked Hinata, letting go of the man's arm she had had a tight grip on in the process.

Hinata smiled, "It should be starting s-soon, Ino-chan." She still stuttered, but that was her. Her friends loved her non-the-less, and she loved them for that. She wouldn't trade them for anything in the world; they were always supportive of her no matter what happened.

Shikamaru grunted, bringing his arm up and sighing. A dark hue was starting to creep on his skin, another bruise. _"Troublesome."_ His eye twitched as he looked at Ino, this had been the fifth bruise he had gotten from her this week alone. She had no self control.

Lifting his head back, he analyzed the sky. _"No clouds, how disappointing."_ He scanned the area, looking for something to distract himself from his surroundings. A small bird flew above him and landed on the edge of a building, _"I guess that troublesome bird's it."_ He rolled his head to the side, eyes focusing on the winged creature.

Ino looked at Hinata, "Why aren't you up there with Naruto? Out of all people, I would think you would be up there." Ino questioned her brow rose–waiting for the woman's reply.

A blush danced its way on Hinata's cheeks, "I-I thought it'd be b-better this way; this is h-his moment after a-all." She looked down at the pebble that sat at her foot, trying to not let Ino see her state.

Chuckling, Ino looked to the Hokage tower then reverted her gaze back the woman beside her. "Well I'm sure he didn't sit well with that when you told him."

Hinata smiled, looking up at the blond. "N-no, he didn't." The blush fading as she looked to the tower–seeing Tsunade walk out of the doors and lean against the railing.

The crowd quieted down upon seeing the Godaime casually stand there, watching them. Rays of sun caressed her features, only a man's touch could only do such a thing. She stood wearing her normal attire, but held the Hokage hat in hand. A small smile played on her mouth.

* * *

"What if I mess up Sakura-chan? What if I fall on the way walking out? You'll be there to catch me, right?" Naruto quizzed the pink haired woman standing next to him. As much as he told himself he wasn't going to be nervous, he couldn't help it. He was about to walk out and be given the name as the Rokudaime of Konohagakure, how could he not be nervous.

Sakura laughed as she looked at Naruto's worried expression, she had never seen him so anxious and worried before. "You'll do fine, Hokage-sama." She teased playfully at her blond friend.

His worry faded as he looked at his Sakura, she seemed utterly at peace. She stood there next to him breathing evenly as they waited behind the doors. The lights of the hallway played in her hair, highlighting all the stray strands.

"I hope you're right, advisor-san." Naruto chuckled at the name, it didn't fit her. He was better off just calling her Haruno-san if he wanted to sound professional. Shifting his weight to the other leg, he sighed. This was taking too long for him.

Sakura didn't want to admit it, but she was nervous. No matter how at ease she appeared on the outside, she was wrecking inside. Crowds weren't her thing, especially when all the attention's directed towards her way. She fiddled with the sleeve of her robe, waiting for the doors to open so they could walk out.

"What is baa-chan doing out there that's taking so long?" Naruto questioned; he walked towards the small crack that was in-between the two doors that Tsunade had walked out of. Squinting, he peered through it only to stumble back as they opened.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Tsunade's booming voice reached Naruto and Sakura's ears with an irritating volume.

Sakura grinned, looking at Naruto through the corner of her eye. "After you, Hokage-sama." She nodded towards the awaiting crowd.

* * *

Birds soared across the sky and into a tree's shelter, chirping happily. The trees and bushes shook silently from the creatures roaming inside, gathering, eating, and fighting. It was a fight or die world, common nature law. Species naturally fought off others for their species to remain on the face of the planet; and if they didn't–then they would get nowhere and end up dying shortly. It was something that couldn't be stopped, it was an instinct.

It was the same way with humans. They'd slaughter each other just to see another day, there was no remorse here. Shinobi only served their village, they were pawns. If they were told to take down an enemy shinobi, they would. If told to kill a family for the safety of their village, they would. Peace was not a common thing, no–not here. It would be a miracle if one found peace in the shinobi life style, some tried but had died. It was a useless effort. They were just like animals, caving in to their instincts without a second thought at times. They were the queen's pawns, bending at every will.

A womanly figure sighed as she flicked off a small beetle that had rested on her sleeve. "How much longer are we going to keep going? The bugs are eating me alive, Sasuke-kun." She jumped to the side as a large sword soared by her body and dug into a tree. "What the hell was that for?!" Her eyes narrowed at the blue hued man.

Suigetsu snorted, glaring at the thin woman. "There was I bug, I killed it." He pulled the oversized sword from the tree with a grunt and strapped it back into the holder on his back. "Stop your bitching; your voice is giving me a headache." Suigetsu glared at Karin as he strode by her, walking behind the dark haired man.

Karin huffed as she walked beside Suigetsu, eyes narrowed at him. "You're an ass! Why don't you just leave? Sasuke-kun and I will do just fine without you here!" Her chopped hair swayed side to side as she walked.

"Well obviously your 'Sasuke-kun' thinks differently." Suigetsu laughed as Karin's brows knitted together in frustration. "Now why don't you go to the back, like a good bitch should." He grinned, nodding behind him.

"Just wait one day fish boy! I'll kill you." She smiled at the thought. She had only two wishes; for Sasuke and herself to be together, and for Suigetsu to drop dead. And she was determined to make both of them happen.

Suigetsu chuckled, "As if you could catch me." He enjoyed toying with her, despite how much he wished she were gone. She was merely there so he could pass the time by making crude jokes and insulting her. He had to find something to do so he wouldn't be so bored, and he struck gold.

"Both of you just shut up." Sasuke commanded, his dark eyes scanning the area as they walked. Though it was still daylight out, they needed to find a clearing to rest for the time being. He didn't hate his teammates, but he didn't like them either. They were just there for him–so he could get what he needed to get done at a faster pace. They were his pawns, but he was not the queen. No–he was a knight.

Karin pouted as she looked at tall man in front of her, "How much longer is it going to be until we find a clearing, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at small area ahead of him; it was empty and was not too close to Konoha boarders. It was exactly what they needed. "There." He lifted a finger, pointing at the small area.

Karin sighed in relief, traveling around for hours on end was taking a toll on her feet. Not to mention the constant annoyance of Suigetsu that she was bothered with. She was surprised she wasn't going insane from it all.

Suigetsu sighed as they walked into the clearing, un-strapping the extra weight from his back. The sword cut through the earth, standing up. He sat against the marvelous weapon, sipping on the drink he carried with him.

The tallest of the four forms walked into the clearing and leaned against a thick tree. A small bird landed on his shoulder, chirping as Juugo brought his hand up and ruffled the bird's feathers with his finger. A small smile graced his features as he looked at the creature.

"We'll stay here until nightfall, and then we'll move out towards Konoha." Sasuke stood under a tree, hiding from the sun that threatened to touch his body. He leaned his head back, closing his eyes. If anyone had walked by other than his team then they would have assumed the Uchiha was sleeping–but he wasn't. He couldn't afford to sleep; he had to be alert at all times. He was an S-classed criminal; he could be attacked at any moment without mercy.

Karin huffed, "Sasuke-kun, why don't we just go right now and get it over with? Then you and I can spend some quality time together." She sat on a rock that was lying in the clearing, glaring at Suigetsu as he slurped at his drink.

Suigetsu chuckled, "How can you be so stupid, Karin? We'll get spotted easier when it's daylight out." He smiled at the woman, his teeth flashing at her.

Karin jumped up, "I wasn't talking to you, Suigetsu!" She hollered, sending a glare at him before looking to the figure that was standing casually beneath a tree.

Sasuke opened one eye to look at the red haired woman, "Suigetsu's right, Karin. The plan doesn't change, we'll wait until dark." He let the lid of his eye close again as he leaned back against the tree. His breathing evened as he listened to the wildlife around him.

* * *

The office filled with laughter and voices, the day was going perfectly.

Naruto hadn't fallen like he thought he would have, no–he had walked proudly to look at Konoha's citizens and shinobi with the Hokage's hat sitting on his head. The crowd had roared with excitement as he grinned down at them, promising protection and telling how he was to be the best Hokage they've ever had leading them receiving laughter as a response. Sakura had stood next to him, smiling. She was there–there to protect, to help, to care for Konoha. They made the perfect team, both behind Konohagakure until the day they died.

Naruto sat in the chair he had dreamt about sitting in since he was young, a grin plastered on his tanned face; the Hokage hat laid on his desk, proudly. This was one of the happiest moments of his life, he would never forget this day.

A knock on the door caused the room's occupants to lower their voices, looking towards the door. Sai creaked the wooden fixture open, walking in with an emotionless smile on his face. "Congratulations dickless." He stood in front of the desk, his eyes telling the emotions he could not fully express.

"Sai, it's good to see you! I didn't even see you down there earlier!" Naruto chimed; he had gotten used to the nicknames that were given by Sai, along with everyone else that was blessed with the dark haired man's presence.

Sai looked towards Naruto, his awkward smile sitting on his pale features. It was a pity, he was still unable to let out the feelings that dwelled in his heart and mind completely. He had improved though, compared to when he had first met up with team seven. Then he had been a mime, now he could be a high paid actor–simply faking his façade.

Sai's eyes looked towards the woman standing next to the seated blond, "And you too, congratulations." He nodded in respect towards the two before him.

Sakura smiled, her eyes sparked with appreciation as she looked into dark orbs. "Thank you, Sai-kun." Even though the man was not able to show how he felt clearly, she could feel it. He had meant it, no matter what he looked like on the outside she was able to faintly tell how he was feeling, even if he wasn't aware of it himself.

"So Sai, how did the mission go?" Naruto piped in; unaware that he had broken the silent exchange between Sai and Sakura. "I can only guess it was successful." He looked at Sai, eyes smiling at the dark haired comrade.

"Hai. I have the report right here." Sai stated blandly, moving his hand behind him taking out a small scroll that had been sitting quietly in his pocket. "It contains all the information you need," he looked at Naruto, smiling. "Hokage-sama."

Naruto beamed, the name he had wanted since birth finally being bestowed on him with meaning. "Hai, thank you fellow shinobi of Konoha." He chuckled at his words; never had he sounded and felt this mature. His tanned hand rose, taking the report from the shinobi's hand quickly. He grinned, this would be the first report he's reviewed since he became the Hokage.

"How about I treat you both to some ramen at Ichiraku?" Naruto's eyes flashed between the quiet man standing in front of him and the thoughtful woman next to him.

Sakura frowned down at him, "But there are plenty of things you should be doing right now as your role of Hokage, Naruto." She inwardly smiled, she had officially started her job has the Rokudaime's advisor.

Naruto glanced up towards Sakura as he pushed himself out of the chair that squeaked in protest, "It can wait, Sakura-chan." His blue orbs flashed towards Sai, "You coming?"

Sai looked up at the sound of Naruto's voice, "Hai." He turned and began to walk towards the door, carefully avoiding bumping into the shinobi that were in worlds of their own on his way. He stopped before the door, waiting for the two to follow his lead with a small smile highlighting his face.

Naruto beamed at Sai's answer, the two might not have been as close of friends of he and Sakura, but he still considered Sai a fellow friend. He had been there to aid his and Sakura's attempts at retrieving his childhood friend; Sai had risked his life for him and Sakura. That's a friend–if nothing else. He walked after Sai, grinning at the shinobi he passed on his way to the door where Sai stood waiting.

Sakura hesitated; there was already a pile of scrolls to be looked at and paperwork to be signed. Naruto's ramen run was going to delay it all, leaving more work to be done then there would have been and more stress on Naruto and herself–and that was one of the last things she wanted.

The blond haired man looked back towards where Sakura stood, his brow rose seeing her hesitation to go. "You coming Sakura-chan, or are you going to just stare at the stack of paper forever?" He laughed as she looked up at him, ashamed written all over her face.

Sakura sighed as she glanced back at the papers lying on the desk, _"What the hell."_ She looked back towards the two standing at the door with a soft smile that complimented her delicate features, "Yeah."

"Alright then, come on." Naruto waved for her to follow, his eyes sparked at her answer. He had been afraid she would choose work over her friends like she had done times before, he was just glad she didn't this time. It would've been awkward if it was just Sai and himself going, who knows what the subject of their conversation would've been.

The corners of Sakura's eyes creased as she smiled, "Alright, just let me take this robe off." She had been eager to take off the fabric since she put it on; it was thick–far too hot for today's weather. She had been silently dying from it when she was outside with Naruto, the sun had made it even worse. She was pleased that she had the honor of wearing it, giving her the title of the Rokudaime's advisor, but she didn't think the job came with a mobile sauna privilege.

Sakura grinned as she took it off, the buildings cool air rushing to her. She laid down the attire on the wooden desk; no one would mess with it there. She turned on her heels to the door to catch up with the two that had already begun leaving without her. _"They really need to have some patience."_ She groaned as she made her way after them, ignoring the room's occupants on the way.

* * *

"Ah, there's Sakura-chan!" Naruto announced up from the meal he was stuffing his mouth with; he leaned back on his stool watching the woman approach them.

She looked towards the small ramen bar as she walked in its direction, a frown settling on her face. Her thoughts had engulfed and troubled her mind since she returned from her mission, barely getting any true rest. But this was nothing new; her conscious was always troubled when she returned to Konoha. It was her home–but also a prison of her own thoughts.

Sakura would be ashamed if she told anyone that the place that she fought for and loved had such a continuous horrid effect on her. She didn't want to know what they would say to her, she was afraid. She didn't want to be called weak by anyone, not now. She's worked too hard to get where she is now to have a statement ruin all of that.

It was her own little secret–but not the only.

"Have a seat, Sakura-chan." Naruto grinned as he padded the empty stool next to him, his hand bouncing as the stool rejected at the contact.

Sighing, Sakura sat down and looked at the two. "You could've waited for me, you know." She held her head in her hands as her elbows rested on the bar.

Sai picked at the ramen he had ordered, he was never as excited to have a bowl of ramen in front of him as Naruto was. He would have much rather preferred tea than the food settling in front of him, but Naruto had insisted he order it. Sai wasn't going to reject Naruto's request, much since it was the blond's day. He just merely went along with it.

"You were taking so long, Sakura-chan. At one point I thought you were going to get into a staring contest with the papers on my desk. I was worried for you, you would've lost." Naruto chuckled, he wasn't lying. He was worried for her, but not because of the staring contest she would've lost–no.

No matter how hard Sakura tried to hide it, he knew she was in turmoil about something–she always was. That was what saddened him.

Sai looked at the two, his smile long faded. "How are you planning to handle the situation with the shinobi nations, dickless? War looks like it might be the only outcome of it all." He put his chopsticks in the ramen bowl in front of him, not caring about the juice that splashed up onto his hand. He kept his attention on the man sitting next to him.

Sakura nodded, this was a nice distraction from the mess in her mind. Work had always kept her busy and sociable–but more importantly kept her mind at bay. "Hai, I've been wondering the same. The nations have been very restless and uneasy lately, sending even one gennin team out for a simple mission has become quite a risk."

Naruto sighed; he knew this had been on his friends minds–but mainly Sakura's. The question had actually come as a surprise from Sai; he would have expected it to come from Sakura's mouth before Sai's. She surrounded herself with work more than Sai ever did, but he knew she enjoyed it to a level so he never stopped her.

"I actually planned on having a meeting to discuss this with the other Kages soon; we need to come to an agreement or at least a small settlement for the time being. Although most of Konoha's shinobi are here in the village right now, I can't guarantee that they will be here later on and I can't have another nation bounce on the opportunity of us being unprepared. It would be completely chaotic." Naruto chuckled; he was really behaving as the Hokage now. Maturity and all.

Sakura nodded, "But I doubt that all the Kages will agree to a meeting with you, especially Cloud and who knows with Mist." A small frown crawled on her face; turning to the man behind the bar she ordered a bottle of saké in a small whisper.

"Hai, but we can guarantee that Sand's Kazekage will agree to the meeting and very likely Rocks's Tsuchikage too. We already have a treaty in existence with Sunagakure and one's currently in progress with Iwagakure." Sai looked at Sakura as she poured herself a glass of saké as she nodded to his words.

Naruto sighed, "That was the only flaw; I couldn't confirm that they'd all arrive to the meeting that I ordered. They might believe it was a trick."

Sakura looked at Naruto, gesturing towards the bottle she held in her hand. Seeing Naruto nod his head she grabbed another glass that was sitting on the bar and poured a small amount in, placing it in front of him. "Hai, and that still leaves the situation with Akatsuki. They're as equally important in this as the Kages are, but we couldn't just invite them to a meeting. They have to have some ulterior motive that we're not picking up on." She set the bottle down, sipping on her own glass of saké.

"Sounds troublesome." Shikamaru walked up to the three sitting at the bar, setting himself next to Sakura as ordered a glass of tea. "Seems like you're going to have to meet with Akatsuki without the other villages there, it would create less stress on the Kages knowing that Akatsuki won't be there at the meeting. But finding a way to contact Akatsuki is going to be troublesome, they travel every day."

Sighing, Sakura finished off the remains of her glass. "Not to mention we don't even know who the Akatsuki consists of now. They lose and gain members so quickly."

Shikamaru grunted as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know."

Naruto threw his head back in the air, "Why can't we all just live peacefully among each other, everything would be so much better that way!" He leaned forward, slamming his head onto the bar in exasperation. All of the talking and planning was giving him a headache, but his head was literally throbbing with pain now.

Sakura huffed as she pulled Naruto's head off the bar, inspecting his forehead for any abnormal damage–but there was none, just a headache plaguing his mind. She closed her eyes as she soothed the forming pain in Naruto's head, "That's easier said than done, Naruto."

Naruto groaned as she lifted his head out of Sakura's grasp, "I know, I know."

Shikamaru coughed as he set down the small glass of tea on the bar, "But it would be nice, not having to deal with all of these troublesome events and tasks. That would be the perfect world." He stood up from the cushioned stool he had sat on, looking towards the three who looked back. "I've got to go see Kurenai, it's been awhile since I have. I'll see you all later."

Sakura nodded as he walked out to the darkening skies, _"If only that perfect world was reality."_

_

* * *

  
_

"Are we leaving yet Sasuke-kun? It's almost dark out." Karin questioned the man as she stood over him, looking down at his muscular figure, eyes gleaming.

"A little impatient, are we Karin? What's the hurry; has a job opportunity at a brothel just opened up?" Suigetsu laughed, "Although I guess that's probably where you could lend your skills the most at. But then again–who would actually want to fuck you?" He clutched his side with laughter, "Well at least sober. I'm pretty sure with a few drinks and you with a bag over your face, you might actually become desirable. But that's still pushing it."

"Shut the hell up Suigetsu!" Karin yelled; storming after him with her fist balled. Pulling back her arm, she went to throw a punch at him but missed as he jumped back. "Get your ass back here!" She charged at him, ready to kick him when the moment came.

Suigetsu jumped to his sword, pulling it out of the ground in a swift motion as he grinned. "I've wanted to kill you for quite some time, bitch. I just can't believe the opportunity is actually here." He chuckled as he swung the weapon around and pointed the end at Karin, the blade reflecting the oncoming moon's light.

"You can't do that, Sasuke-kun still needs me–and _wants_ me." Karin chuckled as she waved her finger towards the sword wielding man. It may not have been true, but if it got Suigetsu from his attempts at murder, then she'd say it to save herself. She had no plans of letting go of life anytime soon.

Suigetsu shook his head, his eyes focusing on the red haired woman. "There you go again, lying to yourself. I wonder when you're going to wake up; maybe it'll be after I chop off all your limbs, who knows?" He grinned at the thought of Karin squirming without arms or legs, the thought pleased him to an extended level.

"Bloodshed isn't needed, Suigetsu. Stop."

Suigetsu frowned at the man standing at the end of the blade that had been pointing at Karin; he let out a small sigh. "And there _you_ go, ruining my fun, Sasuke." He grunted as he shrugged the sword back into the holder on his back. "I wasn't going to kill her." He looked at the retreating figure.

"We're leaving, get ready." Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, looking at his team through crimson. They behaved like animals, irrational and irresponsible. He had to constantly step between their fights, they couldn't just keep quiet like a good team would–no, they had to be loud and annoying. But he needed them all for their own skills; he couldn't have them injuring one another. He would get nowhere with his goals–and that didn't settle well with him.

Karin smiled as she stretched out her arms over her head, her top coming higher then it normally set. She looked at Suigetsu as they began following Sasuke out of the small clearing, "Told you so."

The hued man rolled his eyes at her words, "Wake up." A low laughter escaped his mouth as he looked at her, winking as they walked.

* * *

Sakura smiled as she walked to the Hokage tower with Naruto by her side. She looked around, her eyes gleaming at her surroundings. The moon's light playing carefully on every surface, like a small child on a playground. She and Naruto would nod courteously as they past civilians, treating them with utmost respect as they would greet them in a kind jester. She swung her hips out of the way as a group of small children ran past, their faces glowing with laughter. A soft chuckle rose in her chest as Naruto grinned at her, before turning his head to be greeted by another.

It may have been dark, but the night was still young. The streets still crowded with people, making their way home, to their shop, or to the bar. All had someplace to go, and they were going. The colorful lights that hung on surrounding vendors grew to life, accenting civilians' features as they walked by.

The day's earlier events were still wreaking havoc among Konoha. The streets slightly covered in litter, evidence of what had taken place. It was nice reminder of what had happened, though. The gennin teams would have fun picking it up on another time; at least they'd be out of harm's way for a moment.

"I guess I can literally say 'I rule' now, ne Sakura-chan?" A low chuckling sound shook in Naruto's chest as he spoke. The lights played roughly in his shining locks, and his eyes reflecting the lights that shown on them.

Sakura glanced at him, a soft smile appearing on her face. "I wouldn't say that, more like 'I protect'." She grinned down at the small clump of dirt she kicked effortlessly.

Naruto groaned, "Same thing."

But it really wasn't. He didn't run Konoha like a king would, no–he was just a protector. He was there to merely make sure this village would continue its existence in the unfit world it lived in. He needed to guarantee its life, even if it meant leaving his own. But he wasn't the only protector for this village, no–she was too.

Sakura laughed, "Only in your mind, Naruto." But maybe it would be better if it was in everyone's?

He raised his hands above his head, stretching as they walked into the Hokage tower and into his office. A faint purple hue had found its way under Naruto's eyes and now settled there, showing passers his groggy state.

"Tired?" Sakura teased, she faced the window looking out into Konoha. The lights of the streets created a shine to the glass's surface, bouncing on her face.

Naruto yawned as he slumped into the cushioned chair behind his desk, "Just a little." He laid his head on the wooden surface, serving as a pillow. "All this thinking is draining me." He mumbled as his lids drooped, drowning him in slumber as he sat there.

Sakura chuckled as she turned towards the sleeping form, "Goodnight, Naruto." She patted his head, as if he was a small child that was being praised.

She turned on her heels, heading to the door with a faint smile present on her features. "I'll see you tomorrow for your birthday, Naruto." She murmured absently, the man was already asleep. She turned towards him before shutting the door with a soft click, making sure not to wake the room's sleeping occupant.

* * *

Dark brown hair shown in the light as a woman stood guard at her post, her armor glowing along with the mask she wore covering her face. Her green eyes pierced through the slits, examining the surroundings for anything out of the ordinary.

There was nothing–it was just like any other night. Quiet and calm.

She sighed; she enjoyed guarding. It gave her a front row seat of all the action if anything happened. It was entertaining, despite the risk.

Grunting; she leaned against the giant wall behind her, sliding to the dry ground beneath her. She rubbed her arms in hopes of warmth; despite the day's earlier risk of heat stoke–it was chilly out now. Her glowing skin rubbed hopelessly against itself, no friction.

The hairs stood on the back of her neck as a bush near her began to rustle. Her eyes narrowed; she enjoyed fighting but she really wasn't in the mood for it right now. She wouldn't hold back if she didn't have to however.

A small furry animal hopped out from the bush, shaking its head as it nibbled on a carrot. The guard sneered at the rabbit, pulling out a kunai she threw it at the animal's direction. The weapon dug into the earth next to the creature, making it run in fear. She had missed it on purpose, why kill it?

She pushed herself up, retrieving the used kunai. She sighed as she turned back to the spot that she had sat in previously, but froze.

"You know, you should really treat animals kinder. You never know what the benefits could be." Suigetsu chuckled; sitting in the spot the woman had moved from, grinning at her while flashing his sharpened teeth. His eyes shown dangerously in the night's light; he had missed his opportunity at a killing earlier, but he wasn't going to miss this one.

The woman glared at the man, it looked like there was going to be a show tonight and just as she thought–front row seat. Her hand fell into her holder, throwing out three kunai in the sitting figure's direction–but they missed.

She gasped as she stumbled back; Suigetsu's movement was too fast for her to track. He stood in front of her, his grin never fading as he took in the woman's frightened state. She dove for the kunai resting in her holder, ready to attack once more–but it was too late.

"There's really no need for those, sweetheart." Suigetsu pulled the blade out of its holder, swinging it in a swift motion. He swung at her midsection, smiling as the blood tainted his clothing.

Direct hit.

The woman fell to the ground, but not in one piece–but two.

The cut was clean, it was even. Suigetsu chuckled as he watched the once beautiful woman fall. "She would've been worth a nice night." He sighed as he swung the sword back into the holder on his back, still looking at the remains of the woman.

Three forms jumped down next Suigetsu, their cloaks flowing in the wind. The crimson clouds that adored the cloaks shown viciously in the night, like a bear on hunt.

"Gross, can't you kill anyone in a less messy manner?" Karin's face scrunched at the sight of the bloodied body, Suigetsu standing over it. Her chopped hair blew as the wind did.

Suigetsu sneered, "Watch your mouth; this could be you next time." He's warned her so many times before, but maybe this one would finally sink in.

"Enough, we need to get moving. There are more guards on the way." Sasuke interrupted, he didn't have time for their childish bickering. He couldn't have them jeopardize the mission more than they already have.

Sighing, Suigetsu looked towards the dark haired man. "Alright boss, where to?" He shuffled the sword on his back, looking for a relief from the heavy weapon.

"To the Hokage tower. Uzumaki Naruto is the newest Hokage and is the Kyuubi's vessel." Sasuke said monotonically, he didn't care anymore. He had no reason to; the people he left in Konoha were nothing but a nuisance to him, nothing more. They were trash; weak, soft, stupid, and annoying. And he was glad they were no longer a part of his life.

They were a waste–they should not even be allowed to live.

The three figures standing with Sasuke nodded their heads in understanding; the sooner this was all over with the sooner they could get back to what they intended to do. To lend their skills to wreak havoc upon the innocent, deep down–they all enjoyed it. There was no hiding that; the glint in their eyes as they killed another, the sinister smile emitting off their features as they looked down at the once living body.

They _were_ mindless killing machines–and that wasn't about to change.

They made the perfect team.

* * *

Sakura coughed quietly into the sleeve of the yukata she wore, relieving the small itch that had dwelled in the back of her throat. The heels she wore dug into the dirt road as she walked back to her apartment, occasionally flinging dirt clogs as she stepped. Her eyes scanned the streets as she traveled, taking in everything as it came and went, her emerald orbs delicately reflecting the moon's light.

The streets were clearing off as the people traveled back to their respective homes, enjoying time with their family or enjoying themselves with their other. Whichever brought them more pleasure; Sakura didn't care. It was none of her business, she wasn't about to pry on anyone's private life.

She sighed as she approached the door on her apartment, pulling out a key from a small hidden pocket in her sleeve. Sliding in the key, she stumbled forward as the door opened quickly. A gasp rushed out of her mouth as she almost made contact with the solid floor below her, but she caught herself.

Turning towards the door as she stood in her small apartment, she yanked the key out of the lock and set it down on the table sitting by the door.

Her eyes played on the framed picture sitting next to the key she had put down. She looked into the vicious, glowing orbs that looked back at her, her mouth a grimacing line. The small painted fox looked at her, teeth showing in cruelly manner. It almost looked real–but it wasn't.

She had bought the picture at a small village market while she had been on a mission, the picture had reminded her of Naruto when he was away. It was an ugly reminder, however. The fact that he had a demon inside of him that preventing him from getting so many normal things when he was younger–it made her frown with pity. And even today, he was held back. He was still wanted for the beast resting inside him; he was at a greater risk every time he left Konoha then any other shinobi.

Sakura frowned; she wanted to switch places with Naruto. She would have the demon roaming inside her, not him. All so he could have the life he deserved, the one he had needed from the start. She would suffer, but she didn't care. He would be happy, and that's all she wanted–for her friends to live happily, despite the turmoil she went through.

Shuffling to her bedroom, she closed the door silently. She wanted to sleep, she _needed_ to sleep; and that was all she focused on. Everything disappeared when she slept, no troubles, no pains, no heartaches. Just calm, soothing relaxation.

She slipped off the heels that adored her feet, sighing as she dropped them to the floor with a clunk. She quietly untied the obi she wore, letting it fall to the ground in a pile as she made her way to her bed. Falling on to it, she nuzzled her head into the sheets, breathing in the calming aroma as her muscles relaxed.

Sakura groaned as there was a booming knock at her door, pulling her out of the unconsciousness she was willingly falling into. Slowly sitting up she sighed, all she wanted was to rest and she couldn't even get that.

The pounds continued; whatever it was–it was urgent.

She sneered as she listened to the loud slamming coming from her door, but she didn't care. They could wait. If they needed her that bad, they would.

Coughing she let the yukata slip to the ground, collecting in a clump at her feet. She shuffled over to her dresser, pulling out a red tunic with the Haruno clan symbol sporting on the back. Murmuring complaints as the knocking continued, she zipped up the top just above her breasts, as the tunic itself fell to her mid-thigh.

She rubbed her eye restlessly as she snagged pair of black pants out of the drawer, yanking them on in a swift movement, they reached her calf. They hugged her curves hungrily; they were made of the same fabric the shorts she wore when she was younger.

The knocking intensified, it sounded as if a war was taking place at her door step.

Sakura sighed, "Hold on!" She called, walking to the heels that lay on the ground. She slipped them on quickly, ignoring her feet's aching pain of the shoes earlier. Maybe she shouldn't have taken in as many habits and fashion suggestions from Tsunade, but how could she not? They had spent so much time together when she was her apprentice. It was hard not to take in some aspects of your idol's lifestyle.

She rushed out of her room, pulling her sleeves down to her elbows. Swinging the door open, her brow furrowed.

"It's about time you answer, Akatsuki's here!" The ANBU on her doorstep yelled, he was wasting time here getting her while he should be out in battle. "Your assistance is needed right away, the Hokage is in battle." The man informed the woman who looked back at him, eyes hard.

Sakura looked at the man, why was Akatsuki here? She thought they had given up on their tailed beast quest when their leader had died. She had so many questions, but she knew the man in front of her had no answers.

"Where are they?" She needed to know this; this is probably the most information the ANBU had. Her skills were needed, but she couldn't do anything from standing in her living room.

"The Hokage lured them out to the east training ground." He looked at her, gaze hard behind his mask.

Sakura nodded, "Go get Tsunade-sama." Tsunade was one of the most capable to fight against Akatsuki besides Naruto, herself, and select others. Very few had enough strength just to wound one member; they were extraordinary shinobi, but unfortunately they had chosen the wrong side.

She flexed her fists as the ANBU darted off to where Tsunade was; she had to get to Naruto as soon as possible. _"He could be hurt."_ She sprinted towards the east training grounds, not even bothering to shut her apartment door. There were far more important things on her mind.

She ran through the empty streets, the civilians probably hadn't received the news yet. They would be heading to safety if they had known, leaving to Konoha's emergency shelters for safety. She frowned, why weren't the shinobi doing their job? They were supposed to alert the public, instructing them towards their safe haven.

Spotting the training grounds ahead of her as she turned a corner, she clenched her teeth. There was only _one_ Naruto and _four_ Akatsuki. He was no match for them, despite how much he had grown. She knew he would prove a challenge to two, but to four–he just served as a rag doll.

Sakura jumped next to Naruto, gasping as his blood mixed with the water that had begun to sprinkle from the darkened sky.

He had fallen to his knees, grasping his stomach as he fought to control the beast inside him and keep control of the pain that was erupting in him. Blood seeped between his fingers as they dug into his stomach, he had tried to put pressure on the wound there, but it was futile.

Sakura stared at Naruto's helpless form before she ripped away his hand from his stomach, inspecting the wound that played mockingly there. She gasped as her hand glowed above the injury; she had to stop the bleeding before he lost his life from the cruelly inflicted wound.

Her vision became blurred momentarily as she sent her chakra into him; it was taking far more than she thought. She'd be lucky if she came back from these training grounds alive.

_If_ she were lucky.

She looked down at Naruto as she bent over him, healing him momentarily. He had fainted, but it would be a surprise if he didn't. Who knows what he had already gone through? _Hell._ He slouched into her hand, his eyes closed.

She grimaced; she would do anything just to see those blue orbs beaming at her–even for a second. They always brightened her mood–she was desperate for them now.

Sakura looked at the slowly closing wound, it was stable. He would be fine for now, but not for long. She didn't want to think about her best friend losing his life simply because he did not receive medical treatment soon enough. Her heart cried at the thought of that.

She leaned him back on the ground gently, making sure not to probe any other injuries inflicted upon his body. He would get the treatment he needed when Tsunade arrived; right now there were more important things at hand.

Karin glared from her spot, "What!? The bitch is a medic!?" She pointed her finger at Sakura's form, how were they supposed to capture the Kyuubi if she was going to continually heal everything they do so he can fight?

Suigetsu groaned, "Shut up Karin and just get the target." He was getting irritated at the woman's stupidity, she need to learn to keep her mouth shut–along with her legs. He smirked, pulling out the honorable sword, pointing it at Sakura. "You're going down, cutie."

Sakura's eyes narrowed; she wasn't going down without a fight, which was certain. Clenching her hand into a fist, she punched the earth beneath her. The ground shook with horror as it shattered, debris flying. She looked forward as the four jumped back.

"What the hell?!" Karin roared as she landed, her gaze falling upon the unrecognizable field in front of her.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed as he looked at the person he once knew through blood lusted eyes. His sharingan swirled as he looked at Sakura, she wasn't the same girl he had seen years ago. She had grown, but most people do in numerous years' absence.

Sakura's eyes looked viciously at the Akatsuki in front of her; she had only recognized one of them. And that one had broke her into pieces so many times before. She glared at his cloaked form, sneering. The man that she had cared for was terrorizing her without him even knowing.

The way he stood there confidently made her want to break his legs, the way he looked at her made her want to burn his eyes, the he thought he could come into this village dressed like that made her want to kill him in one quick blow.

And she was going to do it _all_.

* * *

Ku-ku-catchoo! Took me about a week, glad it's over with. It's 3:19 a.m. I think I might be dying from sleep deprivation. But hey, whatever!

Tons more action planned in the next chapter, this was only the small beginning.

**Reviewing is good for my mental stability. It also creates a little voice in the back of my head that urges me to continue writing, and I must comply with its every whim.**

**Plus the word on the street is reviewing is the new young-hip thing, cave to the peer pressure.**


	3. Angels scream of death

I just want to say thank you for the wonderful reviews and all! I love reading them, they keep me going. Hopefully I can get this chapter to be as long as the others! And just so you know, I'm hoping to release a new chapter every weekend, at least for the rest of the month of August. But as soon as this month's over, yell at me. School will be starting and I'm going to be rushing to get everything settled. But if you guys yell at me, I'm sure I will comply with your every demand.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but it'd be pretty nice if I did.

* * *

The rain came down harder, screaming for attention as it pelted the figures' bodies. It had only started moments ago and it was already flooding the earth, mud puddles formed throughout the area hungrily. Lightning flashed across the sky, threatening to touch the surrounding trees of the training ground angrily.

"Give us Uzumaki Naruto." Sasuke stepped forward from his team, eyes blazing through the darkened night. His hair stuck to his face, eating up the delectable skin. He stood with his hand on his katana's handle, ready to strike if needed.

Sakura's eyes glowered at the man, "Go to hell, Uchiha." _I've missed you_.

He didn't deserve to be called by his first name; he was a bastard, not an actual person. An arrogant Uchiha bastard. One that thought he could receive anything he wanted, anything he needed at any miserable moment. He had caused so much pain to Naruto and herself, she refused to recognize him any other way then a bastard now.

Sakura couldn't say the aggressively cruel aura didn't fit him, it did. The way his crimson eyes narrowed at her through his dark hair, it made her shiver. How he stood there with power and dominance, it made her want to run with fear. She wanted to give up and sprint for safety, but she wouldn't. She needed to be strong for Naruto, for the village and… _herself_.

Glaring at the four figures, she rushed chakra to her hands, ready to attack with brutal force. Her emerald eyes glistened dangerously through her pink hair that clung to her face like a second skin, the rain drenching her body. "Leave!" She roared as charged at them, fist glowing with chakra.

Suigetsu grunted, "Well she's got a bite to her." His eyes followed the woman as she ran at them, he shook his head. "These Konohagakure women, so feisty." He chuckled as he wielded the sword in both hands, preparing to swing at her. He wanted her off their backs so they could get what they came here to get. She was holding them back from what was theirs… and that needed to end here.

Sasuke sneered, eyes narrowing at Sakura as she approached. His crimson eyes flickered towards Suigetsu; he held his sword up, ready to swing at her. She was running straight into the swords range, was she not thinking?

No, she was blinded by the emotions inside her, she always had been.

_Fool._

Sasuke grunted as he jumped in front of the hued man, eyes hard and cold. He grabbed Sakura's wrist as she ran at him with little effort, flinging her out of the way with a snap of his wrist. She was still weak compared to him, _nothing_ had changed.

"What the hell Sasuke?! I was about to get her!" Suigetsu glared at the man standing in front of him. He shifted his sword, resting it on his shoulder with ease. All he wanted to do was to get rid of the woman, but he was stopped from even doing that.

Sasuke ignored the calls from Suigetsu; keeping his gaze on the form lying on the ground. He didn't need to hear his useless ramblings; he was in no mood for them, but he never was.

Sakura gasped as she stood up, stumbling. He had thrown her so easily, like it had been an everyday task. Her eyes widened as she looked at the dark figure through half lidded eyes. She really _didn't_ know this man; he was a stranger to her.

_He was stronger, deadly._

A shiver crept down her spine as Sasuke walked towards her, lazily. Was she really this small compared to him? Was she really no challenge? She had gotten stronger, yes; but to him, no. She was… _nothing_?

_He was colder, uncaring._

She fell to her knees, mud squelching as she landed, splattering her. She gazed at him as he stopped in front of her, she wanted to _die_. She didn't want to look into his face, _those_ eyes.

_He was terrifying, crazed._

Her lip trembled, suppressing a weep as he bent down to her eye level. She felt weak, and it made her sick with disgust. She _wasn't_ strong. Her life had been a waste, and she knew it. All her training–wasted.

Compared to the members of team seven, she was a decoration. There to make the group seem a little more lively. She knew all this, but she kept denying it. She didn't want to believe that she was nothing, she wouldn't accept it.

But as she looked into _those_ Uchiha eyes, she couldn't help but believe it all. Accepting it, despite how much her mind screamed no. It was true, and _he_ was proving it to her.

Sasuke smirked as he took in Sakura's pale face, weak. He suppressed a chuckle as he activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, seeing her gasp in shock–and _fear_.

He liked the way her face scrunched in pain as she slipped into his genjutsu; it made the corners of his mouth rise. The haunting emotions playing on her face, scarring it; it all made him excited.

He was sick, insane; but he was already aware of that.

Pain was his _pleasure_.

_Sakura cried out into the nothingness. She let it all out, throwing her head back, screaming to the sky. Her fear was maximizing every second, she was terrified._

_Choking a sob, she looked around her. She recognized nothing, and that drove her insane. _

_She sat on the ground, grass irritating her legs as she moved. The forest around her roared with wildlife, the trees' leaves rustling with visitors._

"_Aa, there you are."_

_Sakura's eyes widened at the masculine voice. She lifted her hands, staring down at them as they trembled with fright._

He_ was here._

_The man of her dreams and nightmares stood in front of her, gripping the bloodied katana in his sickening hands._

_Sakura's gaze shifted up as he sneered down. "Sasuk-"_

_She cut herself off with a blood curdling scream. Pain erupted through her leg, gnawing at her flesh. Her eyes flashed to her leg, crying._

_Sasuke's eyes beamed as he looked down at her with his katana intruding in her lower thigh. What a lovely sight to him._

_Sakura clawed at her beautiful leg, digging her nails in. The pain was excruciating, too much. She screamed; she really did want to die._

_This was hell._

_But it was _her_ hell._

_And she hated it._

_She hated everything about it._

_Sasuke chuckled as he watched her tear her leg to shreds, her nails digging into the perfect flesh, drops of blood falling to the forest floor quietly. Her pain was ecstasy to him, he wanted _more_._

_Sakura screamed, clawing at her face as he twisted the blade in a cruel manner. She wanted out, out from it all. Her once beautiful nails dug into the flesh of her face, blood dripping and smearing across her pretty features harshly._

_The sight was sickening, disgusting._

_But not to him._

_It was _erotic_._

_Sakura cried out in pain and fear, it was all becoming too much. Her gorgeous emerald eyes rolled back, exposing the whites of her eyes. She let the darkness engulf her, it was peaceful. And that was what she wanted, all she _craved.

Sasuke stared at her form as she fell back, mud squelching against her body. He smirked as his cruel eyes gazed at the horrified expression glued to her unconscious face.

Whatever she saw… it _terrified_ her.

"Juugo, get the Kyuubi." Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the three cloaked forms, now dark onyx eyes glared.

Juugo nodded; stepping towards the limp form sprawled on the ground, he picked Naruto up effortlessly. His thick muscles flexed as he shifted the body on his shoulder, grunting.

Sasuke leaned over the pink haired woman, looking at her lazily through his mysterious eyes. He tossed her over his shoulder, smirking.

She was too good to leave here; her pain was more desirable then most of his kills ever were. The way her green eyes widened at just the sight of him sent shivers down his spine. The way her body trembled as he towered over her made him want to go completely over the edge.

Her pain was his _ecstasy_.

"What?! Why are we bringing her?!" Karin's face scrunched at the form on Sasuke's shoulder. "We have no need for her!"

She was right, _they_ didn't.

But _he…_ he did have a need for her. His sweet tooth ached for her glorious pain.

And what he wants, he _gets_.

"Hn." Sasuke glared at the red haired woman, she was by far irritating. He would slit her throat if she didn't serve a purpose to him, but he could wait for the day she was useless. "We're leaving." His monotonic voice rang through his teams ears, fiercely.

Suigetsu snorted as Sasuke walked past him seeing the limp woman sway on his shoulder. What had the girl meant to him that was so important that he needed to take her? There was something under the surface that he wanted to dig out. Something he didn't know, and he was eager to find out exactly what it was.

Juugo walked next to Sasuke as they left; Naruto's unconscious body stern over his hard shoulder. Suigetsu and Karin trailed after them, grunting in annoyance at each other's own presence.

* * *

"How long have they been here!?" Tsunade roared as she sprinted to the training grounds with two ANBU by her side. She was furious; leave it to Akatsuki to invade when they're still settling in with the new Hokage.

The black haired ANBU member looked towards her through his mask, eyes stern and focused. "I don't know, Tsunade-sama."

It was true, no one had known how long the Akatsuki had been in Konoha; they could've spent the night for all they know. But that was doubtful; someone would've had to sensed them if that had been the case.

Tsunade glared as the training grounds came into her line of vision, picking up her pace she dashed ahead. She had had enough of Akatsuki and their unexpected intrusions. All they did was cause trouble and kill mercilessly. She was disgusted by even the thought.

She jumped onto the field, looking around with hard, honey eyes. They were gone, they were _all_ gone. She wanted to punch something, needed to, but she wouldn't. She had control over her anger; she wasn't going to slip up now.

She turned to the ANBU who had jumped down behind her, "Where were the ANBU?! You let them come out here and fight them _alone_?!" She hissed through clenched teeth; her hair blew in the wind as she shifted her weight to her other leg, mud squishing.

"We were alerting the elders and council, they were unaware of the events." The two pairs of ANBU eyes looked at Tsunade blandly, nothing hidden in them.

"Fuck the council and the elders! The Hokage and his advisor are missing, Naruto and Sakura! Do you hear me?!" She glared at the two, eyes vicious. She was sick of their attitude; she wanted to punch their masks off their faces.

The ANBU gazed at her, fear growing in the bottom of their stomachs as they looked at the threatening woman. She was powerful, and they didn't want to die; they knew it would only take a small poke from her to kill them almost instantly. And it would be a _painful _second.

Tsunade sighed as she looked around the field, a small smirk pulled at her lips. She looked at the ground, seeing the chunks of earth sitting out of place like an explosion had occurred. It made her want to smile, _"They had put up a fight."_

But this was Naruto and Sakura, of course they would fight. They weren't ones to stand around and do nothing, despite how stupid the situation was. They were stubborn–stubborn fools. They would fight in a battle that they knew was hopeless, they wouldn't care as long as their precious people were safe.

That's all that mattered to both of them, sometimes they cared just _too_ much.

Her gaze turned hard as she looked back to the silent ANBU with her, "Well since you ANBU just love talking to the council and elders, why don't you go run off and tell them that their Hokage and his advisor are missing?" She frowned at them; they should've been there with Sakura and Naruto.

But they _weren't_.

And now the two were gone.

The ANBU looked at her before jumping off out of the training grounds, leaving Tsunade standing there. They were going to do exactly what Tsunade told them, they were going to the council to announce the recent issue.

Tsunade pinched the bridge of her nose as she narrowed her eyes at the retreating ANBU figures. As far as she was concerned, they were part of the reason two were missing. They could've been there to help them, but they were _busy_. She'd never trusted the ANBU before, but _now_ she really couldn't.

She looked towards the trees surrounding the training grounds, frowning as thoughts of Sakura and Naruto ran throughout her mind.

Hopefully the two were still alive.

* * *

The room was cold, _frigid_. The last hours of moonlight seeped through a small window high from the ground, dancing on the room's furnishings and occupants.

Sakura didn't want to open her eyes, she just wanted to curl up in a ball and die. That was _all_ she wanted to do―and it sounded lovely to her.

She scowled at how easily the thought came through her mind, wanting to give up so quickly. _Weak_. She had no idea where she was, she hadn't even opened her eyes yet to look and already she wanted to give up and let her life vanish from her.

How _disappointing_.

She thought she was better than that, better than to fall so quickly to an enemy, better than to be captured by the same enemy―and all in one night. She thought she was strong, but now she was learning that she was _wrong_.

Sakura cracked open her eyes, narrowing blindly as the sudden light disrupted her vision. She brought her hands up, rubbing her eyes awake from her unconscious state. She looked up at the ceiling, it was dirty―foul.

Sitting up with a quiet sigh, her eyes scanned the room she was in. It was a disgusting room; the smell of it burned her nostrils. Sakura plugged her nose, it was a terrible smell. A mixture of smells that was obviously distinguishable, an odor someone would never want to smell.

Sex, blood, and death.

Coughing she got up from the small bed she had laid on, looking around the dark area. It was a bedroom; the small amount of furniture was beat up and carved into. The place was a wreck, torn apart from the core.

It was perfect for a criminal.

Sakura walked to the small window, hoping to see anything that gave away their locations, but there was none. Her hand unconsciously went for her kunai holder for a sense of security, but it was gone. Her brows met, they had taken her weapons. There were no sharp blades to comfort her, just freezing air.

Her head shot over, eyes scanning the area. She had heard a faint ruffle, barely audible, but it was loud enough for her to hear. Whatever was moving was still moving―and she was weaponless and running on her last bit of chakra, she couldn't help but think this was not going to end well.

Emerald eyes widened upon seeing another bed, but it wasn't the bed she was looking at; no―it was the man laying in it. His body draped over the side of the mattress, a thin, stained sheet covering his body from Sakura's view.

Her body trembled without permission, her nerves were a wreck. Her feet patted softly on the cold, stone floor as she hesitantly walked to the body. She leaned over the bed, her hand outstretched over the sheet. Her shaking hand stopped as she clenched onto the fabric, ready to tear it off.

Why was she doing this? She needed to find a way out, not peek under beddings at their occupiers. But she couldn't help herself; she knew she was going to die, and what's the difference between sooner or later? She was _still_ going to die.

Hurriedly, Sakura yanked the sheet off. A gasp escaped her perfect lips as she stared down at the man through widened eyes. It was him.

"Naruto."

His eyes shot open after hearing his name, looking around the gloomy room. Where was he? His eyes fell on the silhouette above him, eyes rounding at who it was.

"Sakura-chan."

Naruto's hands flew to his stomach, hopelessly searching for the deep wound that had been there. But he didn't feel it; his hands grazed the bandages that wrapped around his torso.

Sakura followed his hands to where they roamed, her brows knitted. Lifting up his shirt, she stared at the stained bandages. She hadn't been the one to wrap them around Naruto; she didn't even have any gauze on her. _They helped him?_ But the real question was, why?

Why would they waste their time helping Naruto, he couldn't be that important to them? They could've just let him die, that would've got one burden off their shoulders. But they didn't, and that was what scared Sakura the most. They _needed_ him for something, but what?

"Where are we?" Naruto questioned; sitting up his eyes fully examined the dark, closed room.

Sakura frowned, looking at Naruto through her thick lashes. "I don't know."

They were the words no one wanted to hear, but they did.

Sakura slouched onto the bed staring stone floor with dim green eyes, no longer were they the bright radiant hue that were once loved. She was suffering inside and out, her shine was washing away minute by minute.

"That fucker, he did this. _Him._ Out of all people, why him?" Naruto hissed through clenched teeth, hands shaking furiously as he grasped onto the thin sheet draped on his legs. "Why, Sakura-chan, why Sasuke?!"

She stared at him through half lidded eyes; he was hurting and so was she, but the only difference was, he was letting it out. Sharing it to the world how he was feeling, how he was suffering. He didn't care how others viewed him―and she admired that. Her sullen form sat there, gazing at the fuming man sitting next to her. She kept her emotions bottled up; she had no plans on letting them seep out as much as she wished for.

She was wearing the mask she had wore for too many years.

"I thought he was different; I thought that maybe―maybe he hadn't changed as much as everyone thought. I hoped―prayed that he was still going to be the same old Sasuke, the one we became friends with." Naruto's hands shook vigorously as he held onto the fabric, his face scrunched in pain as he glared into the dark. "But I guess everything can't go as you hoped it would, right?"

Sakura looked at Naruto, her fine brows arched. She wanted to comfort him, but she didn't, her body didn't want to. "Hai." She murmured as she looked down into her lap, fists clenching.

Naruto sighed, releasing the soft sheet from his death grip. "I guess Sasuke really is a lost cause." He shoved himself off the foul bed, stretching as he stood tall over Sakura's sitting body. "Too bad we didn't just listen to baa-chan."

Sakura's green eyes followed him as he walked around the room, searching. "Naruto?"

"I wish―" He looked at her through the darkened room, eyes stern. "I wish Sasuke would just _die_." He clenched his fists tightly to his body, looking at his feet.

Sakura's eyes widened at his vicious words, "Naruto―why?" She looked at him, eyes pleading for an answer through her pink hair.

"Think about all the pain he's caused us, Sakura-chan. Think of it all! We've gone through hell and back for him, and yet nothing! He'll never return; he'll never care like he used to."

_If he even cared in the beginning._

"Tsunade baa-chan was right; we should have given up long ago! Everything we've done has been useless! I don't even know why we even tried." Naruto pulled at his golden hair that shone in the moonlight peeking through the small window.

"We tried because―because we cared." Sakura looked to shaky man, eyes dull and suffering. "Don't just say it wasn't for nothing, because it was, Naruto―it _was_."

"Then what was it for, Sakura-chan? To find out that your best friend doesn't care anymore and that he'll never return?! Damn, we really succeeded then, huh?!"

Silence invaded the room, nothing moved, nothing breathed. It was dead.

Tears crept out of the man's eyes, falling deafly to the stone floor.

And the woman wanted to cry along.

* * *

"What do you mean the Hokage's gone?!" An elderly woman's voice roared through the room, shaking the surrounding women and men to the core.

Tsunade grunted, "We have belief that the Akatsuki took him and his advisor to an unknown location."

Voices boomed throughout the room; the council was in an uproar. The clan's heads and elders sat around a large table, yelling and discussing the current issue in distress.

"I cannot believe that such a weak shinobi was chosen as the Rokudaime, our Hokage should not have been taken down so easily by the Akatsuki! I always knew that we shouldn't have let that fox run this village, something was bound to go wrong!" A man stood from his chair, yelling to the others that sat with him.

"Hai! And look now, we have no Kage to represent us! This village will be in chaos in the next few days!" Another man yelled through the room, voice aggressively engulfing ears.

Tsunade glared at the group before her, honey eyes narrowing at the man and women. "Will you all shut up?!"

The voices didn't stop, they got _louder_.

"You Tsunade―you were the main reason that Kyuubi boy was even chosen as the Hokage! If only the boy were more responsible like his father had been, then maybe we wouldn't be in such turmoil!" Another shrill voice rang throughout the closed area.

"We have to find a replacement; we can't leave this village without a guarding Kage!" A suggestion was thrown out by a booming man.

"Hai, but who?!" A woman shrieked back.

"I believe Hatake Kakashi should be considered." Tsunade glared at the chaotic group, hands pressed flatly against the table.

"No! Get her out of here! We don't need her suggesting anymore failures!" A tall, brooding man stood, pointing at the busty woman.

Tsunade gasped at the man's blunt words; Naruto wasn't a failure, and neither was Kakashi. They were brilliant shinobi no matter how they presented themselves; their skills surpassed others by far levels.

"You listen here; you will take Hatake Kakashi into consideration as the replacement Kage!" Tsunade stood from her chair, yelling at the enraged council.

"Someone get her out of here! She's gone mad!" A voice yelled over the others.

Tsunade glared at the foolish group as two ANBU stood next to her.

"Tsunade." An ANBU motioned her to the door.

She huffed as she walked to the exit, looking back at the people who filled the room. "Since when did Konoha have such a foolish council behind it?!"

And she shut the door with a soft click.

* * *

"What the hell is all this yelling going on in here about? I can hear it from down the hall." Suigetsu walked into the dark room, eyes focusing on the two silhouettes.

Naruto glared up, his face scrunched in anger. His once gorgeous blue eyes glowed red in the darkened area. "_You_―you helped him!" His voice boomed throughout the closed in room as he looked at the blue hued man.

Sakura winced at his voice, her eardrums throbbed in pain. She looked at Naruto, eyes glazed with tears that would never fall. "Naruto―"

"_Why, why, why_?!" He shrieked as he ran at the man in the doorway; anger flooded his thoughts. He wasn't in his right mind, _he was blind_.

Suigetsu's eyes became slits as he looked at the man coming at him, "You're a brave one, Kyuubi." He chuckled as he pulled out the sword that rested on his back.

Sakura stared in horror as Naruto ran at the man, who was preparing to swing his blade at Naruto. Her eyebrows met as she saw that he had no intent of stopping his run. "Naruto―!"

"I've got you now!" Suigetsu laughed as he swung the glorious blade at the blond, expecting a direct hit. His eyes danced dangerously in the moon's light.

But there was no sound of blood splattering to the ground.

No sound of screams of anguish.

_Nothing_.

Just two bodies on the floor, breathing heavily.

Sakura glared down at the blond beneath her, it had been a last minute decision. She ran, tackling him―cheating his death. She couldn't have him get hurt, she wouldn't have been able to heal him, and she doubted that he would receive _proper_ medical treatment from anyone here. They would merely just slap a bandage on him.

Naruto groaned; his face smashed against the floor. She was too quick; he had no time to react. He looked at her through the corner of his eye, "Sakura-chan." He pleaded breathlessly.

Suigetsu scuffed down at the two, "Next time she won't be there to save your sorry ass, Kyuubi." He narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "Just wait."

"Wait for what, Suigetsu?"

Sakura went ridged, she hadn't had even sensed him. She didn't even hear his breathing. She wanted to die right when he spoke; his voice was a thousand angels screaming to her ears. It was horrifyingly unpleasant. She stared at Naruto's back, not daring to move.

Naruto looked at her through the corner of his eye, noticing her body tense at the voice. The voice was familiar to him, but he couldn't put a name to it.

_Hello mystery man_.

He laid there as Sakura sat on top of him, not moving. He wasn't facing the door; he couldn't see the owner of the demon's voice, he knitted his brows together as he took in Sakura's petrified face.

"Nothing, these two are just being a pain in my ass." Suigetsu eyed the two on the ground with deadly eyes as he shuffled his sword back in place.

"Hn."

Suigetsu huffed, "Noisy as fuck too, sounds like a fucking war is going on in here."

Onyx eyes looked at the two figures, "Then why don't we split up the two?" His monochromatic voice sang through the dark atmosphere.

Sakura cringed.

"I don't even know why you put them in the same room to begin with―" Suigetsu stopped, crimson orbs glaring at him with intent to kill. He would never admit it, but he was frightened of the man. Everything about him creped him out to some extent. He would never verbally announce this―_unless he had a death wish_.

_And he just might_.

"Uzumaki can stay here." Angels screamed.

"Hai."

Soft pattering footsteps fell across the floor, nearing Sakura. She wanted to run, break free, cry, _die_. But she couldn't, she could do nothing. She sat there, trembling over her best friend.

_Coward_.

That's all she was, that's all she felt like.

Sakura didn't look back as Naruto looked over her shoulder through a small slit of his eye. She knew he was behind her, _she knew_. But she was afraid. Afraid of what she'd face―though she already knew what she would.

And that's what terrified her most of all.

"Sasuke!" Naruto roared as he shook beneath Sakura, looking over her small form.

But she still didn't care, she still didn't move.

And that's when she felt it, that slight pang in the back of her neck. The one she felt so many years ago―when _he_ left. But this one was different. There were no words to back it up, _nothing_.

Just a dark, black, nothing.

But she welcomed it with open arms, none the less.

_And it was nice._

_

* * *

  
_

Okay, okay. I know this isn't as long as the other chapters, but I'm leaving soon and I won't have an internet connection for the next couple days. So I thought that I should post something before I left to suppress your eagerness.

**Reviewing is god's gift to mankind.**


	4. Hide and seek

Hahaha, I enjoyed reading all your reviews you left me. Hateful or not, I still enjoyed. On with chapter four. I'll be playing around with summaries also, I just don't think the one I had before did justice. So I'll be switching it up until I find one I like, and I'm pretty content with the one that's up right now.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Sakura clenched her fists; she was waking up out of unconsciousness―again.

_Pathetic_.

Her dull miserable eyes slowly opened, scanning her new hell cell. It was just another bedroom; just as dirty and foul as the last one she had woken up in. But the aura of this one was different; it was darker even though it appeared the same. It was a miserable room, screaming of murder.

There was no window letting the night's moonlight touch the room, everything was black. Silhouettes in her eyes as she looked around.

Dark; she hated it.

She frowned; there was no Naruto to even make this even bearable for her in this room. She would've done anything just to hear his voice, a sense of comfort. She needed him. He was her support beam, and she was his. It was a rare friendship―one that worked.

She scrunched her eyes shut, clenching her jaw. Maybe it was all just a dream, a nightmare that she would soon wake up from. And when she opened her eyes she would wake up back in Konoha safely in her bed, where she belonged.

But wishing―hoping for something like that was _silly_, and she knew that. But that still didn't stop her from trying, hoping, and wishing.

A soft weep escaped her perfectly shaped lips as she hesitantly opened her miserable eyes, looking around.

Everything was the same as it had been when she closed them; dark, threatening, and hard.

If only wishes came true, everything would be better, brighter, and happy.

Too bad she was wishing too hard. What a shame.

She stared down at her hands, why was she here? If they had only wanted Naruto then there was no need for her here. She would only be a burden to them, nothing more than a doll tossed in the way. There was something she didn't understand and she hated it. She needed to know―wanted to know.

She had been taken from Konoha, her home, her life, her friends, her family, and she didn't even know why.

It was saddening.

Her hands fell to her side, unmoving. She stared into the dark room, her breathing the only thing audible. It was quite, and it didn't bother her as much as it would have.

Thoughts of Konoha plagued her mind; how did they react? What are they doing in case of another Akatsuki visit? Have they sent rescue squads to come and get them? Was Konoha even still there?

Her dull, darkened eyes flashed to the corner of the room where she saw a silhouette move towards her. The shadow was tall, broody. It wasn't an object.

_A man?_

She followed it with her orbs until it had reached the end of the bed where she had laid. It was just a shadow, but it was intimidating.

She clenched her delicate hands into fists, her chakra hadn't fully replenished yet, but she could resort to normal non-chakra enhanced punches. Her head had rose as she looked up at the shadow that stood before her as she sat on the bed, brows knitted together.

Surely if the shadow―the man would've attacked her by now if he intended to, or killed her. But there was really no difference between the two now, they might as well be the same.

"Sakura."

Sasuke.

A small gasp found its way out of her as her eyes widened at the man, not for the first time. He was here with her in this small room. If she screamed, no doubt she would be heard. But would anyone do anything?

_No_.

The honestly of the answer hurt, but why lie to herself now?

He looked down at the form on the bed, crimson eyes boring into the Sakura's form. A chill crept through his spine as he remembered earlier events. Her pale frightened face, fallen body, trembling hands; all heavenly.

It should be a sin the way she made him feel.

But it wasn't, and he smirked.

Her pain was godly; he slowly closed his eyes as he breathed in deeply. How pleased would he feel if he completely broke her, shattered her to no repair?

He wouldn't know until he tried.

* * *

Naruto walked throughout the room he was captive in, early morning's light sinking through the small window. He clenched his fists tightly to his toned body, flexing angrily.

_Sakura slumped heavily onto his back, effortlessly._

_But just as quickly as she had fallen against him, she was taken off._

"_Sasuke! What did you do!?" Naruto flipped over, glaring at the dark man who held Sakura with one arm like she was nothing but a simple rag doll._

"_Hn." Sasuke turned gracefully on his heels, walking towards the door where Suigetsu stood, who was watching._

_Naruto jumped to his feet, ready to aim a punch at the retreating man. But his punch was stopped by a blade coming down, slicing through the air between Sasuke and himself._

"_Watch it, Kyuubi." Suigetsu sneered at him, eyes digging into him with a deadly intent. "But if you want to fight, then by all means―lets fight." A devilish grin crawled onto his face, "That girl isn't even conscious to stop you now." He shuffled the honored blade, resting it on his shoulder._

"_Suigetsu." Sasuke warned, standing in the doorway with the limp body under his arm carelessly. "Stop."_

_The hued man looked back to Sasuke, nose scrunched in disgust. "Whatever." He slid his sword back into the holder strapped on his back. He turned, following the raven haired man out of the room._

"_Sasuke!" Naruto roared as he watched Sasuke turn with Sakura in his arms in the hallway, heading in a different direction._

_Suigetsu glared, "Will you just shut up?!"_

_Naruto sneered at the man before the door slammed shut, carelessly._

And just like that, Sakura was gone.

Naruto pulled at his hair, he could've used the Kyuubi's power. Why didn't he? He scrunched his eyes shut, grinding his teeth.

God knows he would've gotten Sakura back if he used the Kyuubi just this once, no doubt in his mind thought otherwise.

It was a tempting offer, but he knew he couldn't. If he let the demon's power slip just a little bit now, who knows what would happen. He hadn't used it in so long. He might have killed Sakura while beginning in his unconscious state―_if_ he went unconscious. The risk was too high, he couldn't do it.

He couldn't bring himself to succumb to the monster's power within him, he was going to do this with his own power; not the thing's inside him.

He would be strong with his _own_ power.

Too bad that wasn't much at the moment; he was still running on low chakra.

A sigh slipped from him, pinching the bridge of his nose. He needed to rest, but how could he? He was in an unknown place, Sakura was missing, and his childhood friend was behind all of it. It was practically impossible.

He sat at the edge of the stained mattress he had woken up on, shoulders falling forward as he stared at the ground. His sad blue eyes watched as a bug ran around his feet, busy with its own life.

His brows furrowed, what was Konoha doing without him? He was their Hokage, he hadn't even been it for a day and he was already captured. _I'm a horrible Hokage; someone else should've been chosen for it._ As much as he hated thinking it, he couldn't help but believe it.

What kind of Hokage got kidnapped on the same day they became the Kage of their precious village?

_Not a very good one._

_

* * *

  
_

Sasuke bent down, looking into her miserable eyes with his insane ones. They were so different, complete opposites. It disgusted him the way she had always been so happy when they were younger. How? How could someone be so happy when there's so much hate in the world?

She had been a puzzle since the beginning, without even knowing it.

The corners of his mouth rose; in order to solve a puzzle―it must first be completely scrambled.

Sakura looked at him, into those dark, deadly eyes. They were full of so much hate, nothing else shone. No other emotion flashed in the depths of them. They were the eyes of a monster, eyes of a killer, and eyes of a sadist.

_They were the eyes of the devil_.

He smirked.

She cried inside.

The hellish man leaned forward, hot breath tingling Sakura's ear. "Such a tempting puzzle." He whispered into her ear, eyes closed silently.

Sakura shivered, her brows knitting roughly together at his words. What was he talking about? She stared ahead, trying to focus on something other than him, _anything_. He was too close, too insane, too frightening.

"_Sakura_." His voice―unpleasant, uncaring, deadly, dark, deep, powerful… _everything_. He whispered her name, his breath suffocating her ear.

Her eyes widened, her hands clamped onto the bed sheets, hoping for comfort―desperate for it. The hairs on her neck stood unwillingly, her emotions mixed.

Sasuke inwardly smirked, watching her body tense. Breaking her would be more exhilarating then he would've thought. If only he had found this delight sooner, then he would have been truly a pleased man.

But he didn't, and he wasn't.

However; none of that mattered now, because he had found it now. Hope was gone for his true happiness, however; there was no hope for him. God would not shower him with something he did not deserve.

_He was a sinner; but he liked the title._

Sakura flinched, feeling his rough calloused hands graze the back of her neck. She wanted to hate him, desperately wanted to. But as he touched her, she became lost.

_She became her own prisoner._

He rested his face in the crook of her neck, eyes closed. To anyone else he looked peaceful―innocent. But he wasn't. His life had twisted him, made him something people feared, something they ran away from with fresh tears in their eyes.

He was anything but _pure_.

_There stood a tainted man with the blood of his kills on his hands._

Sakura shivered as a chill traveled down her spine, eyes refusing to look at the man whose hot breath tickled her neck's flesh. Her nails dug into her palms as she clenched them shut, knuckles turning white.

The deadly man smirked into her neck, enjoying every moment of her agony. He was in a sense of bliss as he looked at her through the corner of his dark solid eyes. He traced her jaw line with his nose, hearing her gasp.

"Isn't this what you've always wanted? To be here, with _me_ by you. Doing this." He looked into her frightened eyes before taking her lips with his, his dark raven hair covering his eyes from her view.

A silent, agonizing tear slid from her eye.

It _was_ what she had wanted when she had been younger, but as she grew older she convinced herself she wished for nothing like that anymore. It became just an old dying want.

But as he's lips met hers, maybe she _still_ wanted it―him. She was turning on herself, battling with her emotions.

His hands glided under her shirt, moving around her skin roughly. His hands were cold, almost as cool the room's temperature.

Oh, if only she could just die.

This _wasn't_ what she wanted, far from it.

She wanted something―someone that cared for her. To be there when she needed them, to talk to her when she had too much thrown at her, _someone_.

This man―this monster… _wasn't_ her someone.

He was a machine, designed for killing without any emotions. He was not programmed to care or love.

_He was not programmed with the things she wanted_.

Oh, what a shame it was.

_The handsome piece of metal was built without a heart_.

Her common sense awakened, staring at the man. She released her clenched fists and shoved him off of her, wiping her pouting lips with the back of her hand. Her heavenly green eyes glared at him, it didn't fit her.

She looked too pure, too innocent; such a glare _didn't_ belong on her.

It looked too wrong.

Demon red eyes stared at her, narrowing sharply. Who was she? Who did she think she was, pushing him off her? He was an Uchiha, feared and idled by many. She…

_To his eyes, she was no one_.

She got in the way, caused too much drama, cared far more than she should; she was a pest. She was and always will be such a terrible excuse for a kunoichi to him.

"Bad idea." His words hung in the air, contaminating it with death and hurt. He leaned forward, reaching out and grasped Sakura by the neck.

Her orbs widened as her air passageway was crushed by his powerful grip. She wailed her feet, searching for the ground as he lifted her up and held her against a wall. Goosebumps spread across her body when her flesh connected with the cold wall behind her.

"What made you think you could do that?" His bleeding red eyes stared at her, questioning her. His vice like grip didn't loosen as she looked at him through near blood shot eyes.

She needed oxygen to breathe. She needed oxygen to talk.

_But she received none_.

He was getting to much enjoyment out of her haggard state, pleasing his eyes with her shot ones.

Oh, if only all his kills had been like this.

_Then maybe he'd kill more often_.

Sakura parted her lips, gasping for air. But none came, nothing passed through her passageway to pleasure her dying lungs. Never had she wanted air this badly, never in her whole lifetime.

_You don't know what you've got, until it's gone_.

"Sasuke-kun, Juugo's loosing it!" Karin slammed open the door, eyes searching for the one and only gorgeous monster.

A snarl erupted from him, he hated being disturbed. It was his own peeve. He glared at the woman he held, the woman he was killing. Slowly his grip loosened, finger by finger before she fell to the ground; fighting for air.

Sakura clutched her throat, pale fingers running over it helplessly. Her coughing was loud, it filled the room. Air stung her deprived sore throat as she sucked it in, desperately wanting more.

_Never had something that she'd been surrounded in her whole life been so godly._

Sasuke sneered down at her with annoyed face.

_So weak, so pathetic, so _helpless_._

"Sasuke-kun, we need you!" It was Karin.

He looked back over his shoulder at her, once crimson eyes now a smoldering onyx. Turning towards the door, his soft footsteps pattered against the floor, making Sakura cringe.

She watched him leave, her fingers still roaming helplessly around her throat.

The corner of Karin's mouth rose as she looked at Sakura after Sasuke left. "Serves you right, I bet, bitch."

And she slammed the door shut.

And Sakura wanted to punch herself.

_Hard_.

_So very hard_.

* * *

How did this happen? How _could_ this happen?

Tsunade sat quietly on a stool at Ichiraku's, glaring at the saké glass she held firmly in her hand. Her mind had been racing since she left the council to suffer, thinking about Konoha's future.

"Aa, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi sat down next to her, closing his book silently as he looked at her through the slit of his eye. "I heard about Naruto and Sakura, the council is not being very discrete about this. I heard them from the hallway."

She sighed, "I suppose not." Her honey eyes focused on the saké she held.

The masked man nodded solemnly, "It's a shame, honestly." He ran a hand through his messy grey hair, combing it out.

"I suggested you." The words fell numbly out of Tsunade's mouth, automatic. She was too caught up in her own thoughts to worry about how she sounded to anyone.

"What?" His hand stopped brushing through his tangled mess.

She tilted her head back as she down the rest of her saké, mindlessly. "I recommended you for the replacement of Naruto—the Hokage." She slammed the small glass down violently on the wooden bar.

"The council's already considering a replacement? He hasn't even been gone for a day. Aren't they moving a little too soon?" Kakashi stared at her, questioning.

"They're afraid. Konoha's in such a chaotic situation right, they don't want an attack happen upon us and have no Hokage to help and represent us." She stared ahead, fuming.

Kakashi's lone eye sunk, looking at the woman next to him. "How did they take to your recommendation?"

"They said they didn't want to hear anymore of my foolish suggestions."

It was quiet; the streets had emptied out of civilians. It was too early for anyone to be up, for anyone to _want_ to be up.

_It was ghostly_.

Glass shattered, covered the small bar the two sat at. The sound broke through the morning calm, shredding it.

Blood dripped silently onto the bar; running off Tsunade's shaking arm as she stared at it; the dark liquid reflecting in her eyes.

"Tsunade-sama." Kakashi's brows tied together at the sight of her hand.

"Be quiet."

Just as quickly as the cuts presented themselves, they were healed.

Tsunade's honey orbs squinted at her hand, watching the remaining blood still drip calmly.

_So much pain in one lifetime, too much_.

* * *

If she could get out, she could get to Naruto and they could find a way out of this place together—with or without Sasuke.

_How?_

She didn't know where she was, she didn't even know how far Naruto was from her. Clueless. She didn't know if there was anyone even guarding the door; she couldn't sense anyone, but that didn't mean there wasn't someone there. These were skilled shinobi, missing or not, they were still shinobi and could hide their chakras.

_This isn't childs play_.

But, oh, if it was.

Everything would be so much easier, _so much_.

Sakura on the floor where she had fallen, she didn't care to move anywhere. What did it matter if she did or not? She was still stuck in this room.

"_Serves you right, I bet, bitch."_

Karin's words stung hard.

But the way Sasuke looked at her.

…

_Stung even harder_.

…

No matter how much she told herself to hate—to hate _him_, she was still weak for him. She frowned at nothing, her thoughts eating her deafly.

Why couldn't living be easier?

She stood up slowly; clouded green eyes looking at the door Sasuke and Karin had walked out of. She would never find out if anyone was out there if she didn't _try_.

And so she did.

Her legs numbly carried her to the door, almost robotically. Her body was running itself like a machine would. She turned the dirt covered doorknob, and frowned.

It was locked.

_Of course it would be_.

Sakura closed her dim eyes as she leaned against the foul door; she had regained a small amount of her chakra. But it was just enough for what she had planned.

She backed away sluggishly, facing the door with dull determined eyes. Pushing chakra to her leg she kicked the door open, tearing it off its hinges violently.

She was free.

Free from the hellish room.

A small smile grew on her lips, but fell just as quickly as it had arrived.

Her pink hair swung as she peaked out the door, _no one_. That was a relief all in its self; she felt the urge to smile again. But that would have to wait; someone would be coming soon to investigate the noise.

She walked out of the room, the halls lights illuminating her womanly form. Her eyes quickly scanned the hallway, no one was there yet.

_Good_.

And then she did the only thing she could do, run.

* * *

He stared at the wall, eyes glowering. Trapped. That's what he was.

Two shinobi stood at the door, watching, waiting, whispering. They were there, wanting Naruto to just step one foot out for freedom—they prayed for him to do it. It would give them a good excuse to kill. And they would love that.

They were machines just like the others.

Just like_ him_.

Pity.

Naruto clenched his eyes shut, dreaming. Dreaming of what his honest first day as Hokage would've been like if he hadn't been abducted. Nice, happy, pleasing, eventful, fantastic.

It would've been _wonderful_.

Too bad that wasn't the case.

Blood dripped from his hands, nails digging into the tanned flesh of his palms. Konoha deserved better than him; he was a fool for thinking he could actually make it as the Rokudaime. There was so many better shinboi out there for it.

His dream—his goal, childish.

But that didn't matter now; Konoha would've probably elected his replacement by now. He could only hope that they wouldn't be as big of a failure as he had been.

_Hope_.

He was losing it—slowly.

His head snapped up, blond hair shone in the light emitting through the small window. He listened the two shinobi argue and yell at the door, someone else was there with them—fighting them. Curiosity got the best of him as he stood up, walking towards the door. He braced himself as he placed his hand of the doorknob, anxious but fearing.

But just as he was about turn it, he jumped back as the door flew off its hinges, landing inside the room with a loud thump. A body lay on top of the door's ruble, limply.

"Naruto."

He looked up at the doorway, eyes focusing through the dust and debris. "Sakura-chan!" A smile grew on his handsome face, eyes shining through the dreary atmosphere.

Sakura nodded with a soft smile, "We have to get out of here." A cut on her face bled, dripping deafly to the floor. "Before anyone comes."

His smile faded, "Hai." His voice not the usual cheery tone, but that was expected after being held prisoner in a room.

"_I think you should give up on ever bringing him back."_

His smile fell even harder as Tsunade's words rang through his head, eyes becoming just a dull as they were before. Would they really leave Sasuke behind when he could be right down the hall? Maybe? Yes? No? Even after everything he said earlier before, a small part of him still wanted him back.

"_Naruto, maybe Tsunade-shishou was right. Maybe our effort is futile after all."_

"_I guess Sasuke really is a lost cause."_

"_I wish Sasuke would just _die_."_

…

Of course they would leave him behind.

It hurt to admit it, but it was the truth. The honesty was like a thousand bee's stings, sore, aching, and painful.

"Let's go." Sakura's voice broke his muse; her green eyes stared at him, waiting for his blue ones.

He nodded; confirmation.

No other words were spoken as Sakura's legs darted off, followed by Naruto's. Their steps were quiet, eager. Their breathing was loud, labored. They didn't know where they were going; they didn't even know where they were. They only thing that mattered was that they were running.

To where?

_Irrelevant_.

From where?

_Irrelevant_.

They just ran, for their lives, for their freedom, for themselves, for each other.

Too bad they were already caught.

God's own personal demon had already found them.

* * *

SORRY! I know; this is the shortest chapter I've written so far; disappointing. Anyway, thanks for reading!

**Read and review makes the world-go-round.**


	5. Delicate glass bonds

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I could roll my eyes through a computer screen, I would.

-

-

-

-

-

"Where do you think you're going?"

A frown, a scowl.

His voice was deep, manly. His figure tall and toned, so manly. His dark eyes solid, narrowing; even manlier. A block of testosterone, nothing more; a heart wasn't included in the packaging. A soul probably wasn't included either.

"Like you even care, Sasuke!" Naruto balled his fists as he glared ahead at the man. If looks could kill anyone—_anything_, Sasuke just might have been falling to his knees as he breathed his last breath.

But he wasn't, and he didn't plan on it either.

"It's not like you even care what happens to me or Sakura-chan anymore, right!?" Naruto continued, shaking his fists in Sasuke's direction.

_I never cared_, he had convinced himself. Bonds were an easy thing to fake; he was an Uchiha, he could copy _anything_.

"I don't."

Sakura frowned, not her dazzling smile. She flinched inwardly at his blunt words, they burned. Hot like fire, steaming like boiling water. Just because he was a monster did not mean she didn't care for him.

Unfortunately, it was a one-sided feeling.

"You're a real bastard, you know that?!" Naruto's cerulean eyes grew darker, angry.

"Hn." One word.

"I'm going to rip you apart where you stand, you arrogant ass!"

Naruto's words would've hurt anyone, but not him. Not the Uchiha. He was immune to them, to words… to feelings. He had been called too many things in his lifetime to have Naruto's words affect him now.

"_Devil."_

"_Satan's child."_

"_Itachi's twin."_

"_Hellraiser."_

"_Fallen angel."_

"_Murderer."_

…

It was an endless list…

An unpleasant list.

Naruto prepared himself to jump at Sasuke, fists clenched tightly. He was going to shred him, make him wish for them; make him wish for them to help him out of the murky water he was drowning in so he could see the light.

But just when he was going to maw Sasuke, someone beat him to it.

Sakura jumped first.

Her courage spiking aggressively, guts growing. Maybe she wasn't weak, maybe she wasn't pathetic? Only time would tell. But time can be fast or slow; a day could be forever, a night could be five minutes. Time could be a miserable thing… or a marvelous thing.

Sasuke narrowed his now crimson eyes at the woman, her fist held to punch him. One hard blow; and he would be dead. But that would never happen… not to him. He took a small step forward, then another.

She didn't retreat as he advanced on her, she was too determined; she had gotten this far… she wasn't going to back down now. That would be foolish—proving how weak she really was to her horror. She gathered the small amount of chakra she had left to her first, infusing it.

The pink haired beauty had always dreamed of fighting in front of the two that had always protected her when she was younger, but she never dreamed that she would have to _fight_ one of them. This didn't fall into her plans. This wasn't supposed to happen.

They were supposed to be the happy team seven. The high quality team seven. The team with the two prodigies and the Godaime's apprentice. _The legendary team seven._

Kakashi's angels. Kakashi's excellent students. Kakashi's professionals.

Konohagakure's elite.

…

Dreams die hard…

…But this dream died the _hardest_.

…

…

_Look above honey! A meteor shower!_

_And the mother smiled._

_Hai! It's so pretty, mommy!_

_And the child grinned at the falling dreams that reflected in her green eyes._

…

…

Her fist connected with his chest, hard.

Very _hard_.

She wanted to wince in pain at the harsh connection, but she didn't. She wouldn't. _Now_, she was going to be strong, she was. When she put on her fake face, she could do anything.

It was a blessing.

…_From the devil_.

Sasuke didn't avoid the coming punch, he had advanced towards it; he had _walked_ to it. He slid back, heels skidding on the stone floor violently as he kept his balance from the hit.

Why?

Why?

Why?

_Why?_

The question was dancing through everyone's head, the question that required an answer. The question that would receive no answer, not now, not later; _never_.

…

_Why would Uchiha Sasuke walk towards a punch?_

_No answer._

…

Only the Sasuke knew the answer; and forever only him. It was a simple answer, one punch wasn't going to take down him; he was an Uchiha. A name known for its strong shinobi and deadly eyes. So what harm could one punch do? Not much, not to him. He took it like a man. Like the arrogant man that he was. Sure, his chest was sore; but he wasn't dead. And he smirked.

Sakura's eyes narrowed at him, her arm falling silently to her side. Her pink pastel tresses blew, curling around her face as someone ran by her.

Orange, yellow, blue, black.

_Naruto._

That idiot.

"Sasuke!"

He was going to get himself killed, and she'd have to pick up the pieces. Gluing him back together again with her hands, with her _filthy_ hands. She frowned, watching him run into a senseless battle. He wouldn't win, not in his current state.

He ran at Sasuke, using the last of his chakra to summon a clone to his side. His steps were hard, loud and sloppy. They echoed throughout the hall with his battle cry as he ran, pulse racing through his veins. If he didn't fall now from chakra depletion, he'd surely fall soon.

Sasuke shook his head, hardening his jaw and grinding his molars against each other. His brows met as he deflected a kick Naruto had tried to get him with. He punched him square in the face only to have him disappear in a poof.

The clone.

His dark crimson eyes narrowed, this was boring. Why couldn't they just keep still like good prisoners until they were needed? Because they had too much will.

A fiery will. Strong.

A will that would make them do anything.

…Even if it resulted in their deaths.

Oh—

"_I'll bring him back Sakura-chan, I promise!"_

"_I'm going to stop you with my own power!"_

—how silly of them.

Look where it's gotten them… nowhere.

Tsk.

Sakura's frown deepened, she had to stop Naruto. She had to save him from the doom that he was running into… again. She couldn't deal with mending his broken battered body back to health, not now. Not again.

Her hands would shake.

Her mind would race.

Her heart would ache… too much.

_Save him—_

She shot a glance at Sasuke, green eyes narrowing slightly.

Nothing. He looked at Naruto with a sneer, with hate.

—_now_.

-

-

"As the council, we've chosen who will resume the spot as the Hokage."

The voice… it was screechy and loud.

Very _loud_.

Tsunade wanted to squirm in her seat at it, her ears protesting its volume with a buzz. She sat with the council, she had every right to; she was a part of it as she was a former Hokage herself. But that didn't mean she wanted to. No, she hated these people… with passion.

Kakashi shook his head, watching the busty woman's eagerness to leave already. The way she shifted her legs and glared around… it was obvious she wanted to leave. He wanted to snicker behind his mask at her as he stood next to an exit, keeping guard.

"Yes, the candidate as already been spoken to and has agreed to take the role." Another voice, calmer than the first.

And _quieter_, to Tsunade's approval.

"The village of Konohagakure should be very pleased with this choice. Mature, responsible, authorized, and wise. Everything a Hokage _should_ be."

A glare at Tsunade.

"We've elected Danzo, the head of Konoha's ROOT, to become the Kage of Konohagakure."

Silence.

Silence.

Whispers and cheers.

Silence.

Silence.

_Slam—_

"What?!"

"Tsunade-sama!" Kakashi.

-

-

She ran at him, heart pounding silently in her chest. But to her, it was loud. The thumping hummed through her ears, mocking her, reminding her.

_Save._

_Save._

Save him.

_Protect._

_Protect._

Protect your precious people.

_Guard._

_Guard._

Guard them with your life.

…

Because they're all you've got.

They're your everything… your world.

-

-

_Remember honey, you're friends will be your everything. They'll be there for you, care for you, and love you. Treat them back with love and friendship and your life will be full of happiness._

_The mother gave a soft smile._

_B—but I don't have any friends mommy._

_Tears fell from the child's green eyes, taunting her._

_You will honey, you will. And they will love you like I love you._

_She cooed softly, wiping the tears with her thumb._

_And you will cherish them with your whole heart._

_Small green eyes looked up._

_I love you mommy._

…

…

_I love you too, Sakura._

-

-

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto roared; falling to the ground violently, sliding away from where he had been standing.

Sakura didn't bother to hide her wince when she received the blow that was intended for Naruto before she shoved him out of the way. It hurt.

It hurt _badly_.

She was right with what she thought earlier; Sasuke _was_ stronger, deadlier, and darker. But that could've been predicted; she was Haruno Sakura, the Godaime's intelligent apprentice. She just didn't like being on the receiving end of his wrath.

It was painful.

Oh, so painful.

It was meant to be though.

But Naruto was safe.

…

Yes, he was safe.

-

-

_Mommy, mommy!_

_The girl grinned._

_What honey?_

_The mother looked down._

_I made a friend today! He's funny!_

_Her grin grew wider, happier._

_That's wonderful, what's his name?_

_And the mother asked, picking up a spoon._

_His name's Naruto! I don't know his last name… I should go ask him, be back later mommy! I love you!_

_The green eyed girl began walking away—_

_Sakura, stop!_

—_But she yielded her steps._

_You're not to see that boy again, okay honey? He's a bad boy. You can find better friends, I'm sure. You're too cute; you'll have no problem making different friends, baby._

_Green eyes began to tear._

_B—but he's really nice to me, mommy! Everyone else makes fun of me. And h—he said he cares for me, you said m—mommy that a friend is someone that will care for y—you!_

_The small mouth sobbed her words._

_Honey—_

_Clouded green eyes gazed up._

—_Forget what I said._

…

_And the girl's tiny little heart gained its first crack._

-

-

Sakura stumbled backwards from the harsh hit, struggling for her balance. Her hand grasped her shoulder where it hit, bones grinding together aggressively as she moved. It was fractured.

Of course it would be though.

It was a _hard_ punch.

But what hurt more was that it came from Uchiha Sasuke.

Her childhood crush. Her thought-to-be friend. Konoha's infamous traitor. The handsome boy from team seven with a tragic past.

_Him._

His dangerous eyes narrowed at her, inwardly smirking at the pained look on her humble features. He flexed his hand in a frightening way.

Pain.

Death.

Blood.

He liked it all too much.

It was a gruesome obsession, an unhealthy obsession—

_More._

—But he didn't care on how it appealed to others.

He was just one man… one terrifying monster-man.

"Sakura-chan!"

And Naruto was his polar opposite.

Good-natured, loving, caring, funny, nice—Naruto had it all.

Things he didn't have.

Things he _lacked_.

Clenching her jaw shut from the tremor that shot through her body from her shoulder, Sakura wanted to yell in pain. The way the bones rubbed was excruciating. It was as if someone had lanced open her shoulder and was now playing with her bones, grinding them together, chipping them, and laughing at her. At her pathetic hurting face.

She didn't even hear Naruto call her, she was dazed. Her lack of chakra and poor health was definitely taking its toll on her, bending her to nothing. But she didn't go unconscious, she wouldn't. Her foolish fiery will prevented her from that black calming place.

"_You_! Sasuke you hurt Sakura-chan! Fucking bastard!" Naruto's loud, _booming_ voice penetrated the hall. He jumped from his setting position; fists clenched tightly his knuckles turned white.

They were going to fight again.

Oh, what a shame.

Even when Sakura's standing right there in pain, no one came to help. She looked at them through her long sorrow lashes, frowning as Naruto swung a punch at Sasuke. Not even now could they cooperate… not even for her.

Falling apart all over again.

Team seven?

What a dysfunctional team, doomed from the beginning. Two prodigies that were absolute opposites and a young average girl thrown in.

_What a messed up combination._ Civilians would whisper as they passed down the streets as a team.

_How predictable._ They would whisper after Sasuke betrayed them and it was just Naruto and Sakura walking.

_Doomed from the beginning._

Yes.

Yes they were.

The minute they were assigned together as team seven.

…

Oh, what a tragic tale it was.

…

"Bastard, stay fucking still!"

Sasuke smirked as he blocked a kick Naruto tried to bring him down with. So much might in one hopeless person… it made him want to chuckle. The kind of chuckle that would make children cry and dogs whimper, that chuckle. That demented sound.

He was no longer that small kid with a stupid ambition to kill his brother. No. He had grown. He had grown into a broody Uchiha man. Fitting the role as an Uchiha perfectly, living up the name.

Uchiha Sasuke, the devil's reincarnation. Feared by many, idled by many.

How _sweet_.

-

-

-

-

-

This chapter was shorter… much. I know; no need to complain about it. Also, **updates will be sporadic from now on, sorry. Blame school, it's taking my life again.**

Reviewing is like giving a simple cheap Christmas present. It's nice.


End file.
